Elladora
by Miss-Goldy-Locks
Summary: The story of the Black family seen through a new set of eyes. Blood purity, desception, power, magic, romance and many more.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The night was dark and the stormed howled against the window panes, which shook under the constant pounding of rain. The house-elf went to the window and pulled the heavy red curtains shut to close out the Muggle street lamps that were glowing, a soft orange colour. The people in the room all sat quietly, one man was pacing up and down. Kreacher went over to the door and turned on the gas lamps which hissed to life slowly, showing the scene.

"Sit down Orion" said Druella Black coldly "you're grinding a mark into the carpet" the man stopped pacing and turned a steel gaze on Druella who was sat straight backed in the chair by the fire place.

"I am to be anxious" said Orion sharply "my wife is in labour with my child" he took out his solid gold pocket watch that was attached to his handsome green Italian style waistcoat "sixteen hours" he snapped the watch shut "she was never this long with Sirius and Regulus" he looked at the young four year old boy who was playing with a wooden wolf at his cousins feet. Bellatrix herself didn't seem too concerned by the boy as she sat reading with her two sisters, she'd just recently broken up from her second year of Hogwarts, she wasn't very interested fully in her study's.

Orion could not hide his grin, his sister in law was the one to bore three girls, but tonight as he watched his two sons he knew that his wife would give him his final son. Regulus was asleep now in his Uncle Alphard's lap- why that man was here Orion did not know, he was a disgrace to the family, and they all knew his dirty little secret even though no one would ever speak out until they had actual evidence, but Alphard was good at hiding things.

"Must we wait here all night?" said Cygnus he put the tumbler of brandy to his temple like he had a headache- well the amount of brandy he had been drinking probably had given him a headache.

"If we must, then we must!" snapped Druella "Walburga was at every single one of my childbirths, so I will wait at every single one of hers" Orion did not like the way Druella spoke to her husband, he would never let Walburga speak down to him.

"Papa?" Sirius piped up from the floor his red robes looked like blood in the gas light "when will Mama be back?"

"Sirius, I have already explained this" Orion was in a foul mood and his sons constant questions were not helping "your mother isn't well the healers are with her now, and very soon you will have another little sibling to play with" Sirius looked at Regulus thinking as his little nose wrinkled "I don't want another brother" he said definitely "Regulus is boring-"

"Sirius!" Orion's voice shut the boy up "you cannot always have what you want, that is one of the lessons you will learn when you start your tutoring" Orion began pacing again.

Sirius rolled his little grey eyes "he's just bored" said Andromeda ten years old and already bossy. She bent down and lifted Sirius to his feet like an over sized doll "do you want to play a game?" she asked kindly

"Our daughter, always wonderful with children-" Druella was boasting as usual

"A game" decided Sirius excitedly drowning out his aunt "hides and go seek"

"In a room this small" said Narcissa had placed down her book now and was listening also, nine year olds lost their attention as quick as four years old "it would be hardly fair on us" she grinned at Bellatrix, who looked up with her sullen pretty face

"Let's just dress Sirius up and turn him into a girl" her voice chimed almost mockingly

"He is not a doll to be dressed up" declared Orion nastily "he is a young boy"

Bellatrix did not argue but there was a deep look of anger in her eyes, she liked things her own way like her mother "maybe if we take him upstairs we can play in the library there are thousands of hiding places there"

"You will wait in here" Orion went to the decanter and poured himself a firewhisky

"Fill her up old chap" hiccoughed Cygnus, his thin posture was slumping in the chair opposite his wife and the bags under his eyes had become more prominent

"You've had quiet enough" said Druella she used her fan to hit her husband's wrist

"Don't instruct me women" now Cygnus had had a lot to drink because he would never argue with his wife, she was older and was larger than his skinny frame.

Orion took the bottle and poured a full glass of whisky for Cygnus, who slopped some on the rug as he took it.

Suddenly there were hurried footsteps from the stairs followed by a knock on the door. Kreacher opened the door slowly and a healer midwife entered the room "the baby is born" she said happily "your wife is asking for you"

Orion set his glass down and left the room.

* * *

"Master will not be pleased" whispered the female house-elf as she stood by the closed double doors "he wasn't wanting this"

"Master will have what he is given" the male house-elf then poked himself in the eye for speaking badly against his master

"Blitz must not speak against mistress or master or he will" she mimicked a knife been put across her throat, they both knew what happened to naughty or old house-elves

"Tula must not worry" said Blitz determinedly "I's will not get caught"

There were heavy footsteps and their master appeared at the top of the stairs he tidied his hair and removed his jacket dropping it onto Blitz's head "hang that up and see to finding fresh blankets for my new son"

Blitz and Tula shared a scared look as Orion opened the double doors smiling. Walburga was sat up in bed, her hair was brushed back and her face was damp with sweat. She held a sleeping baby in white blankets; the baby was quiet even though Walburga was crying.

"Orion" she whispered using her elbow to wipe her eyes quickly "Orion..." she looked down at the baby.

* * *

"You should feel happy little Sirius" said Bellatrix wickedly as she set the boy on her lap hopefully he wouldn't ruin her new dress "you have a brother"

But there was an outraged yell from above followed by a lot of banging and blasting dust fell from the ceiling, the chandelier shook. They all looked round the open living room door to see flashing sparks of light.

Regulus woke with a start on Alphard's chest, he began to cry "Ssh, shh little prince" said Alphard soothingly "what's going on?"

Druella stood using her fan to cool her face as she went to the door. Orion came down the stairs, she heard her sister-in-law calling his name a baby cry echoed "Orion what's happened?" Sirius slipped from Bellatrix's lap without anyone noticing he crept past his aunt and saw his father standing on the stairs, wand in hand and messy hair. "A girl!" he hissed outraged and angry "a bloody god dammed, girl!" and he went off into the kitchen where they heard smashing plates.

Sirius didn't understand but as his aunt returned to the living room he moved round the door frame and up the tall stairs. It was difficult for him with small legs so it took him some time and he was out of breath when he finally reached his mother's room. Blitz and Tula were stationed outside the door and were both shaking, Sirius didn't understand why until Tula squeaked "master Sirius" she hurried forward "does master Sirius want his blanket or his wooden wolf, Tula will fetch it at once"

The house-elf tugged his sleeve and began to lead him to his bedroom but Sirius pulled free and trotted over to the double doors which were open. He shuddered when he saw the serpent shaped door handles that glittered with green gems for their eyes. Sirius peeped round the door and saw his mother sitting in bed a baby in her arms, just like it had been when Regulus arrived, Sirius knew that the baby was inside his mother but never knew how the baby came to be here.

He crept into the room, he heard his mother crying as he walked to the bed and using the quilt pulled his tiny body onto the bed "mama" his mother looked up startled to see him "Sirius!" she screeched the baby began to cry loudly in her arms "oh please, please be quiet" Sirius had never seen his mother look like this she was usually caring and composed and sometimes mean. The baby made a gurgling noise as she stopped crying.

"This is your new sister" said Walburga she leaned forward and Sirius saw the little baby. He looked at her and the little baby moved her fingers and her mouth opened, he thought she would wail loudly but she just gurgled again. Sirius very carefully reached out and touched the baby's fingers, the baby in return wrapped her tiny little fingers around his index finger with alarming strength "what's her name?" asked Sirius looking up, his mother's dark brown eyes were looking fondly at the little girl.

Walburga pursed her lips "she hasn't got one yet" she said quietly but it seemed to sing in the dark and silence "we will consult the family tree"

"Why is Papa angry?" asked Sirius he leaned against his mother's side and she tried to hide the discomfort it caused, giving birth was always painful.

"He's angry because he-" but the light coming from the landing was suddenly blocked by a figure. Orion stood in the doorway holding Regulus in one arm. "Orion?" Walburga's voice was cautious as she supported the baby's head.

"I- I'm quite alright" he said his voice was husky from where he'd been shouting. Orion walked forward and placed Regulus on the bed. Sirius pulled Regulus into his lap as he crawled up the covers

"Baby?" questioned Regulus he leaned forward in Sirius's arms and peering into the blanket scrunched his nose and said "sister" he tested the words on his tongue

"Yes" said Orion he sat down and kissed Walburga's head "daughter" Walburga wasn't fooled she still saw the anger and almost betrayal in his eyes

"She has to have a name" she replied cooing softly "call my brothers and sister-in-law we will need to pick one, tell them to consult the family tree"

Orion stood and touched his hand to the baby's head; she already had a fuzz of black hair.

* * *

Druella fanned herself, Orion's outburst had made her flush never had she'd seen such behaviour, her own husband hadn't acted so even when Narcissa was born, they loved their children and were proud to call them Blacks.

Alphard was smoking his pipe, staring into the fire whilst Cygnus slept in the chair, snoring quietly with his chin on his chest, Narcissa, Bellatrix and Andromeda were all silent, they were all thinking the same thing, what was wrong with a female Black, but it was the older two who knew what was wrong. There was no one to carry on the Black name only Sirius and Regulus, plus the new girl would have to be the next heir if her brothers ever died.

Orion entered the living room again, he looked calmer now "we need a name" he said staring at the floor

Druella stood quickly and spoke "then a fine Black name she will receive" the girls stood also and they crowded round the family Black tapestry "why don't you name her after my mother?"

"Because you forget she's my cousin" said Orion "no we need something individual a name that needs to be rekindled"

"Cassiopeia" said Druella "my mother's sister"

"No" said Alphard "sounds like a dog's name"

"Callidora" said Bellatrix pointing

"Married a Longbottom" hissed Druella like a snake "horrid people they are"

"How about Belvina?" said Narcissa "she married a Burke, strong family?"

"No they're not good enough" said Alphard dismissing the name at once

"Elladora" said Andromeda. The room became silent as everyone looked up to almost the top part of the tapestry "the name has only been used once, she was the sister of Phineas Nigellus"

"She also never married" sneered Bellatrix elbowing her sister sharply in the ribs which made Andromeda stumble

"It says here she lived almost eighty one years" said Narcissa curiously

"I like the name" the family turned as Orion spoke "Elladora Black" he tested it to be sure

"Orion you cannot be serious?" said Druella her voice screechy "this Elladora never married, had no children but out lived two of her brothers"

"My point exactly" said Orion pointing to the women's name "her brother was named Sirius"

"Then it must be a good sign" declared Alphard "go tell my sister while I wake my brother" Alphard went to Cygnus who was still asleep, while Druella fanned her flushed face again.

* * *

"Elladora" said Walburga "I like it"

"Elladora" said Sirius he smiled at the baby who he thought smiled back, Elladora he thought. My Elladora.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it please review I have a lot more to come on this story as I seem to have run away with myself on this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"It is simply wonderful" said Walburga taking the silver musical merry-go-round from the box "look Elladora" Walburga wound up the merry-go-round which began to play a sweet melody, the little baby on Orion's lap held out her dimpled hands and giggled as the horses turned automatically "thank you Alphard, we'll place it by her crib" she didn't kiss his cheek like she use too.

The birthday banner glowed different colours over the fireplace as the house-elves walked round serving hors d'oeurves carrying the silver platters on their heads, using their ears for balance.

The ghost band played in the background as people laughed and smiled, their attention hardly on the baby.

Sirius walked forward and handed his mother a gift "Sirius" she said sweetly taking the golden wrapped gift

"It's from Regulus and I" said Sirius grinning fondly at the grey eyed Elladora who had now become fascinated with Sirius

"There are Barty Crouch and his wife" said Orion he stood and placed Elladora on his chair "I must go say hello"

"Ok dear" said Walburga she supported Elladora's back as Sirius sat down lifting Elladora gently onto his knee "Siruy!" she giggled her voice like a little bell

Regulus appeared as Walburga unwrapped the brother's gift "what have you got round your face?" said Sirius amused

Walburga scowled and took her handkerchief wiping the chocolate cake from Regulus' cheeks "mother" Regulus wriggled free and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand

"Now little prince" Alphard scooped Regulus up from behind "that isn't polite" he handed Regulus a tissue to wipe his now mucky hands "you shouldn't smother the boys Walburga"

"They are my children" Walburga's voice turned from sweet to cold within seconds "I will teach and treat them the same lesson we learnt and share the same care we received"

Elladora leaned forward in Sirius's arms and reached out for the gift "someone's eager" Sirius took the gift and helping Elladora unwrapped a teddy bear in the shape of a she-wolf "like mine Elladora" he said putting the wolf's stuffed nose to Elladora's. Elladora went crossed eyed in awe "wolfy" she chimed grabbing the wolf by the paw and gripping it tight

"What do we say Elladora?" said Walburga insistently

"Thank'd yooou" said Elladora she looked up at Regulus "wolfy Reg!"

Regulus smiled and his uncle placed him down "Happy Birthday" he kissed her cheek gently blushing

"Let's toast!" Orion stepped from the crowd "to my darling little girl Elladora Black, Happy first Birthday!"

"Happy Birthday!" toasted the crowd all raising their goblets of wine "and to a long and prosperous life" added Alphard. Orion glared at him as he sipped the heavy brandy in his goblet.

* * *

Regulus and Sirius stood behind the sofa fidgeting with the frills on their robes, why they had to be itchy, they didn't know. Regulus kept staring at his feet, banging them gently from side to side. Sirius kept one hand in his pocket clinging tightly to the creature inside.

Bellatrix sat on the sofa with Elladora in her lap; the girl was three years old and was growing fast. Her hair was longer and she'd lost her chubby cheeked look, her body and limps were becoming extended and her shoes size was much larger now.

"Narcissa you will love Hogwarts" said Walburga smiling at her niece "Slytherin house has produced the brightest and successful wizards and witches, look at Orion and your father, both high men in the ministry and society"

Eleven years old Narcissa was grinning proudly to herself "I knew I'd be destined for Hogwarts" she said what a proud girl

"Every Black is" replied Bellatrix she held Elladora under her arms almost like she was trying not to crease her dress "the three Black sisters, all together, and then the boys-" her look was quiet cold towards the two brothers "and this one" this one that was what Bellatrix liked to call Elladora

"This one" said Andromeda fondly tucking some of Elladora's black curls behind her ear "will be just like us, proud to call herself a Black"

"Yes" Bellatrix's voice sounded bored "mother tell them about the Lestrange brothers and-"

"Ahhh!" squealed Andromeda pointing at Bellatrix's head "Bella there's something in your hair!"

Bellatrix touched the top of her head; Elladora was peering up at her. Andromeda was on her feet, Sirius had moved round the sofa while her aunt and mother looked at her frowning.

Bellatrix felt round and her fingers found something hairy with eight legs, she squealed and jumped to her feet trying to brush the spider off. Elladora fell to the ground with a crash and began to scream.

Orion entered the living room after he heard screams and shouts, the scene shocked him. Bellatrix was ruffling her long hair, while Andromeda stood cringing away. Regulus and Sirius were in fits of giggles while Elladora sat on the floor screaming.

"Bellatrix!" roared Orion, Walburga and Druella were on their feet trying to help. Everyone was ignoring Elladora.

The spider skittered across the floor straight towards the chimney, Narcissa raised one heavy sized four shoe and stamped the spider dead.

"You!" screeched Bellatrix at Sirius who stopped giggling "you did this" her hair was a mess and her eyes were wild. Her hand flew up and went to strike Sirius.

Orion caught her hand in mid air "strike my son, I strike you" he threw her hand down "Sirius, Regulus my study now" the boys didn't argue as they shuffled out "Elladora" the baby stopped at once looking up at her father with wet eyelashes and tearstained cheeks "come now" the little girl used her hands to pull herself up and trotted forward reaching for his hand like always. But her father took her waste and lifted her up "I will deal with them all" Walburga acted like she'd never heard.

"Despicable" hissed Orion at his sons "you are growing men, how you dare act in such a appalling manner"

"Sorry father" they both muttered together

Orion twirled one of Elladora's curls as she sat on his knee "I am ashamed"

"It wasn't Regulus" said Sirius bravely, Regulus shook his head tugging his brother's sleeve to get him to stop "I put the spider in her hair, she'd been mean to me all week in tutor class, and I wanted revenge"

Orion considered his son closely, his hand automatically pored the whisky into the glass on the desk "revenge is a good sign that your putting yourself before the lower members of this family" his eyes flicked to his daughter who was now interested in the quill and ink on his desk. The blood red phoenix feather felt soft in her fingers.

"I'm sorry Father" Orion wasn't interested in words though "punishment is still enforced in this house" Orion waved his wand and the walking stick near the door rose up and flicked hitting both boys sharply on the backside.

Regulus had tears in his eyes afterwards while Sirius pursed his lips tightly. Elladora's eyes were wide watching the scene her fingers slipped and the ink bottle tipped over the desk, over her and her father's robes.

"Elladora!" barked her father he set her on the floor and wiped at the ink "that was naughty" he took her hand and smacked it Elladora's eyes filled with tears again "Sirius take your sister and get Tula to clean her up. Now!" he snapped.

Sirius dragged Elladora away quickly as their father took out his wand.

"Sirius" said Elladora as Tula found her a fresh dress to change into, Sirius helped with the bow at the back "why did papa do that?" she pointed to the red mark on her hand

"That was a punishment, Ella" he kissed her hand gently "because you made a mess he punished you, but I've kissed it better now"

Regulus was sat on the bed "punishment is what we get when we're naughty" he explained swinging his legs back and forwards "we get punished a lot"

"Why?" asked Elladora "Cissy, Dromeda and Bella don't get pumiced"

"Punished" said Sirius clearly, Elladora mimed the word "because it's not father's job to, but they use to get in trouble, he didn't let nasty horrid Bella hit me did he?"

"But he smacked you" Elladora turned her big grey eyes to Sirius "why?"

"Because he did" said Regulus, Elladora turned to face him "why?" she asked again she liked to know everything "because" said Regulus now getting annoyed

"Elladora, he just does ok" said Sirius putting a arm around her, he'd never hit her like their father did "sometimes we don't know why, we just know not to do naughty things again"

"Right" said Elladora that didn't make sense and she was four.

* * *

Elladora stood on the stall as Tula pinned the hem of her dress "what's vocabulary mean?" asked Elladora to her mother who'd been talking to her

"Vocabulary means" thought Walburga "language, like the language we use"

Elladora nodded thinking "can we read a book after this?" she asked sweetly, she liked reading very much "please"

"Ask your brothers after their tutoring" said Walburga "Tula that stitching isn't straight! Undo the last ten inches and do them again!"

Tula flinched and unthreaded the needle gently pulling the stitching and carefully redid the line "is mistress happy?"

"Better" said Walburga sternly "don't let it happen again"

Elladora looked down at Tula, who looked extremely sad "why is Tula sad?" Tula looked up panicked; Walburga looked disgruntled "because she knows that she did something wrong and that she will be punished next time"

"Why will she be punished?" asked Elladora she was worried

"Because she will!" Walburga was losing her temper "you will learn all of this in your tutoring lesson next month"

Elladora did not speak again as Tula finished up, because punishment was constant in this house, if you held your knife wrong you got a tap on the wrist, if you were cheeky (like Sirius was) you got a smack with the walking stick and if you got angry and used magic by mistake you got magic used against you, Regulus learnt that the hard way when the vase flew at Narcissa automatically after she'd called him a little brat.

Elladora didn't get more than a slap on the hand but she never pushed her parents enough to receive more than that.

* * *

"She sells seashells by the seashore" recited the cousins together "she sells seashells by the seashore"

"Good you've been practicing" said Mr Viper "now take your positions on the dance floor, chop, chop" he clapped his hands together as they all rushed to their places "Sirius take your hands out your pockets!" Sirius removed his hands out before the snake shaped cane smacked his wrists "and together!"

Sirius stepped forward the same time Bellatrix did and they both formed the traditional waltz frame "music!" Blitz lifted the needle as the record turned the waltz tune began to drone out "one, two, three...one, two, three..."

"Stop slouching!" hissed Bellatrix between her smile at Sirius who glared up at her "I would stop slouching if you stopped been so bossy" he turned her round the floor.

"You're leading again!" said Narcissa as they passed the gold frame mirror "I'm suppose to lead this time"

"No" reprimanded Andromeda "I'm always the man"

"And back...together...back... together" whispered Regulus as he moved Elladora carefully, her first tutor lessons had been difficult on her; she'd already been tapped twice with the viper's cane "good, good now turn, just follow my lead"

Elladora clung tightly to Regulus' hands as he turned the corner leading her gracefully for a seven year old. Elladora caught Sirius twirling brilliantly with Bellatrix, they looked professional, then again he had been dancing for four years and Bellatrix had been dancing longer than that.

Narcissa and Andromeda turned past them, Andromeda winked at Elladora who smiled, she loved been the man it made her feel in control.

The music ended "that's enough for today" commanded the Viper, he looked like a snake with hazel yellow eyes and a sharp pointed face.

"You are dismissed" the viper as he was known to them left the room his black robes billowing around him

"Thank god for that" Bellatrix threw off Sirius's arms quickly pushing him away "Rodolphus is coming for dinner tonight he doesn't need to see me dancing with you"

Sirius's eyes flashed angrily "why afraid he'll find you a clumsy mare" Regulus grinned at his brother "why would anyone want to go out with you?" Elladora watched quietly

"The same reason little boy, why no one will go out with you" hissed Narcissa in Sirius's face

Regulus turned red "better to be a boy then a smelly girl like you Narcissa" he snapped

"Ha" laughed Bella mockingly "a girl will bring fortune to this family before you even reach the right age to marry"

"Come on now let's end this" Andromeda was always the peace maker "Bella we should help get you ready so that you look your best"

"Shut up" snapped Bellatrix, Andromeda wasn't as tall as her yet, so she shrunk away "when you two are old enough to hold a wand, I will be there to duel it from your hands"

"Want to bet?" Sirius got right up in Bellatrix's face, he wasn't that short anymore "I bet you don't know any spell, you stupid cow-"

Bellatrix raised her hand, while Narcissa drew her wand from the fold in her corset. The gramophone wobbled on the stand and Elladora saw Regulus' hand moving like it was him. Just as Bellatrix's arm came down, the gramophone flew across the room while Narcissa's wand tip glared red "NO!" screamed Elladora. The was a sudden gust of wind the gramophone smashed on the floor, Bellatrix was thrown backwards, Sirius was knocked forwards, Regulus and Andromeda covered their ears and Narcissa's wand flew out of her hand and skittered across the floor just as the glass in the windows and doors smashed along with the large golden mirror.

Elladora was shocked as she felt a tingling in her fingers. Andromeda and Regulus looked round at her "you used magic" said Regulus breathless looking round at the broken glass that covered the polished wooden floor.

Sirius looked up from the floor "thanks" he mimed to Elladora who smiled her pretty pearly smile.

Bellatrix groaned and sat back up "that one" she sneered standing up throwing Narcissa her wand which was at her feet "you are in trouble" she was quicker now as her hand came down onto the side of Elladora's cheek, the impact made Elladora stagger and fall backwards. She touched her cheek her eyes filled with tears.

"How dare you hit my sister!" bellowed Sirius he let lose one hell of a punch at Bellatrix which connected with her face

Bellatrix struggled as Sirius lunged at her knocking her to the floor again, pulling at her hair and hitting her in a muggle fashion.

Regulus watching his brother and cousin fight stood shocked just as Narcissa drew her wand, did anyone care about using underage magic in their family? But as he grabbed her wrist and sparks shot out the end hitting the chandelier which broke off one of its chains. Bits of ceiling hit the floor.

Elladora covered her head as a few crystal shards clattered around her one of them cutting her hand. "Mistress!" cried Blitz diving in between the mayhem to stand over her worriedly.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE?!" Aunt Druella stormed into the room "Expelliarmus!" Narcissa lost her wand, just as Regulus elbowed her in the ribs causing Narcissa to gasp loudly pushing him away and into a load of broken glass. "ENOUGH!" shrieked Aunt Druella and Sirius flew of Bellatrix landing on his butt next to Andromeda who was sitting at the bottom of the wall. "Cygnus!" bellowed Druella out the door "get in here now!"

There was a clutter of glasses and Uncle Cygnus entered the room, he staggered a little, nearly dropping his smoking pipe as he saw the ball room "what?- what happened?" he asked, his eyes landed on his two daughters and Elladora who were still in the centre of the room "you three" he pointed at each of his daughters in turn "get up and get to the fire place" he then strode forward and took Blitz by the ear "clean up" the house elf landed on his knees.

"Regulus, Sirius, and Elladora" Aunt Druella was pink in the face as usual "come with me"

Regulus stood up and looked down at the blood that was on his sock, he picked Elladora up as Sirius joined them leaving the room.

* * *

"Despicable" spat Orion at his children and nieces "down right, childish, muggle behaviour, fist fighting, broken windows, blood and black eyes" he looked at Bellatrix, whose eye had now swollen and gone purple. Though the rest of them weren't without injuries, Narcissa had a bruise on her head where a piece of ceiling had hit her; she was also supporting her side where Regulus had elbowed her. Andromeda had a few cuts on her hands, while Sirius's lip and nose were both bleeding. Regulus' leg was bleeding from cut glass and he had a cut on his cheek and a few burnt fingers from Narcissa's wand. Elladora had a cut on her hand and a large red mark on her cheek.

"Your mother has seen it fit for me to serve your punishments" said Orion walking up and down past the three sisters "Bellatrix you are confined to your room for one week, no owls and certainly no boys" Bellatrix opened her mouth to complain "no!" commanded Orion "Narcissa and Andromeda, no books, no letters, no money, no dinners with friends, nothing for a entire week" Walburga entered the room and sat down, Orion didn't look at her "now, your mother is waiting for you, and be sure to tell her the truth of your punishments, because I will be Flooing and writing to her later"

The girls left the room, Narcissa and Andromeda with bowed heads, Bellatrix however looked even moodier as she closed the door glaring at her uncle.

Orion turned his piercing grey eyes to his children "I have never been so ashamed" he pinched the bridge of his nose "if I had behaved in such a way with my siblings then I would have been sent straight to bed with the broom hitting me all the way there, with no meals and no privileges for a week" he began to pace "but seeing as there are three of you in the wrong"

"It wasn't us!-" said Sirius, but their father's hand came down on Sirius's cheek, he didn't bat an eyelid.

"I don't care what happened!" hissed Orion at them "all I care about is the way you disgraced the pureblood that runs through your veins, and how one of my servants is at another house cleaning up the mess you made" the vein on his temple was pulsing as he went to the decanter

"Do you really think that's wise?" their mother was sat embroidering by the window

"I don't need your advice" he drank half the whisky in the glass, his eyes becoming wilder and untamed. "there is only one good thing that came out of today" he walked back towards them "Elladora showed that she has magical abilities which is good, no squibs" he was muttering now "as punishment, you will receive another two hours of tutoring a day for the next two months, hopefully that will show you manners"

Elladora wasn't happy as they left the room, because she didn't like tutoring lessons with the viper because all they did was learn English Maths and Science which related to Potions Making, she only got to watch as the others learnt to fly brooms, but was forced to dance and recite stupid riddles about blood status and muggles been tortured. The only thing she did like was learning from books.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The library was the second biggest room in the house after the dining room which was used for breakfast, lunch and dinner, but also dinner parties and birthdays. Elladora loved the library however, with its tall stacks and seemingly endless rows, made her feel at home; well more at home than any other room did.

"I's don't thinks we's supposes to be in here" whispered Tula as she carried another stack of books to the table "Mistress said you's wasn't supposes to be reading all these books" she jumped up onto the other chair that rested at the large polished wooden table.

"I'm not allowed to read anything on the two top selves" said Elladora a little sneakily "plus, mum and dad aren't home so what they don't know won't hurt them"

"But Master Sirius and Little Master Regulus are home" said Tula why was she constantly worried "won't they say anything?"

"Nope" said Elladora happily "that's the beauty about my brothers, they get as much enjoyment as possible without mum and dad knowing as I do, so what they do I don't snitch about and what I do they don't snitch about. For example last week when that vase smashed and we all got a beating none of us owned up to who it was, we're good like that together"

"Yes we're brilliant" said Sirius coming from the double doors of the library "what are you reading?"

Elladora shut the book "I was reading Plato's analogy of the cave"

"Oh he's the guy that talked about the realm of the forms, right and that the world we live in is a false reality, correct?" asked Sirius he propped his broom up against the table

Elladora nodded collecting a handful of books together she moved over to one of the shelves and stood on the rug "up" she said and the rug rose two feet as she slotted a book into the shelf, she carried on doing so until she came to the third shelf from the top and looked up at the many dark and dangerous books on the top two shelves "Regulus is still playing Quidditch Tula, so will you tell Kreacher to have lunch ready for half twelve"

Tula squeezed her eyes shut and banged her head off the table a few times, in between she spoke "mistress-" bang "said" bang "to" bang "make" bang "lunch" bang "for twelve" when she stopped her eyes were crossed and there was a bump on her head

"Oh right" said Sirius annoyed "well ok, you better tell Regulus to come inside then"

Tula bowed "yes sir" she said and hurried out

"Come on Elladora, you can't read every book in the library today" Sirius grinned looking up at his sister who was on the flying rug "Elladora?" she was staring upwards

"There's a book here" she pointed at a green leather book on the top shelf "it's called 'House Elves and The Laws that Govern Them" Elladora reached her hand forward guardedly.

"Elladora" said Sirius sharply "just leave it, you know you shouldn't-" but she wasn't listening as she took the book from the bookcase and floated back down on the rug.

Elladora ran to the table and opened it to the first page, scanning the index "there, look" she pointed to a line in the book "house-elves and their orders" she flipped to half way in the book "a house-elf must obey every order their master or masters give them, they are bound to one family and one family only and can refuse orders to anyone outside of the family or anyone no longer a member. A house-elf is bound by law to serve their master until death, or unless the house-elf dies in service. When the last remaining master dies in a family the loyalties of the house-elf are bound by law to move to the person or persons who have left the family estate or have inherited the largest amount of fortune" Elladora was curious even more as she read on "chapter nine. Any member of the family which a house-elf is bound has full right to command and punish a house-elf, there is no high orders from anyone" Elladora looked up at Sirius who had been stood listening "that means we have the same power over Tula, Blitz and Kreacher that mum and dad have" she grinned happily "this will be great, I can tell Tula what I want her to do, not what mum wants her to do-"

"No Ella!" said Sirius he took the book from her "if mum finds out that you read this book then she'll murder you"

Elladora pouted, that wasn't fair "but-"

"No buts" said Sirius, he looked like dad when he said that but he had a softer voice and friendly eyes "Blitz!" there was a crack and the male house-elf appeared in his toga style tea towel "put this back where it belongs and don't ever mention that we had it" Blitz took the book carefully and headed for the rug.

Sirius took Elladora's shoulder "let's not mention this again" they headed down to lunch where Regulus was waiting in his usual seat right in the middle of the table "about time" he moaned "I'm starving"

"That's what you get for playing Quidditch all morning" said Elladora; she clambered onto her chair just as Tula came in carrying a tray of fresh sandwiches floating behind was a bowl of salad, a flagon of pumpkin juice and a chocolate frog each for afters.

"Food" cheered Regulus as Tula set the plates down on the table "Thanks Tula"

Tula smiled happily at them all "will that be all mistress and masters?"

"Yes thank you" said Sirius they all took a handful of sandwiches each the boys skipping the salad, which Elladora didn't mind because that meant there was more cucumber for her.

Tula went out the door just as Kreacher came in carrying a silver tray with the post on, he came right up to the table "a letter for you Mistress and Master" Elladora took the letter that was written in pretty straight blue writing "it's from Andromeda" she ripped the letter open "she says- Sirius what's wrong?" for Sirius had taken his letter with shaken hands, his face was white.

"What's the matter?" asked Regulus wiping his mouth

"It's here" Sirius whispered "look" he trust the letter forward and Elladora got a glimpse of the address.

_Sirius Orion Black_

_12 Grimmauld Place_

_Dining Room_

_London_

Elladora looked round, how did they know they were in the dining room? Sirius however didn't seem bothered as he tore open the letter and read it aloud for all of them to hear.

"Dear Mr Black, we are pleased to inform you that you have received a place at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry..." Sirius's eyes were shining with joy "wait until they find out, they'll all be so jealous that I've made it to Hogwarts!" he cheered jumping up and down on his chair.

There was a distant thud and they heard voices "mum and dad" said Regulus he quickly snatched the chocolate frogs off the table along with the salad "bin the salad and hide the frogs in my closet" he told Kreacher.

Just as Kreacher vanished the dining room door opened "here they are eating lunch dear" their mother removed her fox fur scarf and matching hat giving them to Tula "take those upstairs and put them away neatly" she added forcefully "so my little ones did you have a good day?"

"Yes mama" said Elladora getting up. Regulus and Sirius stood up as she did. "I watched Sirius and Regulus play Quidditch in the garden"

"Very good" said Walburga she sat down, and put her arm around Elladora's waste. Orion entered the room "Kreacher said there was post"

Sirius inflated his chest and walked forward handing the letter to their father "what's this?" asked Walburga she turned her head to Elladora who just smiled politely.

Orion read the letter and held out his hand for his son "well done my boy" he said proudly for one of the first times ever "I knew this day would come"

"What day?" asked Walburga she didn't like been left out of the loop

"The day that our son, my heir, goes to Hogwarts" he handed her the letter and Walburga beamed showing her beautiful smile that she gave her daughter (one good thing) "then we have two things to celebrate on Friday"

"What's happening Friday?" asked Regulus curiously

"Bellatrix is announcing her engagement" Sirius and Regulus rolled their eyes, Bellatrix had been engaged for the past three weeks, and now she chooses to anncounce it, like they didn't already know "now we can announce that our son, will be starting Hogwarts in less than six weeks time"

* * *

The dining room was filled with golden decorations; a huge white banner read 'Congratulations Bellatrix and Rodolphus' Elladora stood at her mother's side as Uncle Cygnus made a speech "it was a proud day when my daughter brought home Rodolphus, I knew he was a gentlemen at first site. Later when he asked for my daughter's hand in marriage I could not say no" he smiled happily at Bellatrix who had her arm laced with Rodolphus. Rodolphus was a slight man like Uncle Cygnus; he was the same age as Bellatrix, and only four inches taller than her. His hair was a dark brown that had red tints in the candle light; his eyes however were dark and had a menacing look about them. "I thank my wife, for my three beautiful daughters" there was a slight sour look on Uncle Cygnus's face but he smiled and shook it off "my sister and her husband for letting me use their wonderful home and to Sebastian Lestrange for welcoming my daughter into his family as I welcome him and his two sons into mine" Uncle Cygnus raised his glass, and the rest of the room followed "To my darling Bella and Rodolphus!"

"Bellatrix and Rodolphus!" chanted the many people in the room there was the tinkle of Champaign glasses.

"My brother in law has another announcement to make" Uncle Cygnus moved to his wife's side while Orion got up out of his chair and stood in front of Bellatrix and Rodolphus.

"My wife and I have received very exciting news-our son" Orion held out his hand and Sirius walked to his side gingerly, in his red robes and frills "our son, has received his Hogwarts letter, he is on his way to been a powerful, successful wizard"

Elladora clapped as everyone else did, she saw however the look of hate on Bellatrix's face, Rudolphus leaned down and whispered something in her ear and her face went from pouting to smiling and looking if possible for her gooey.

"That's sick" said Regulus as Bellatrix kissed her fiancé.

Elladora giggled "it's sweet" she said "plus she'll be living in her new house away from here"

Regulus grinned at that as Sirius walked back over "have you seen how happy they are?" they all looked round at their parents who were both smiling together for what seemed like had been years.

Music began to play from the ghost band and everyone partnered up for a group dance "Regulus with your sister" Regulus looked positively sulky as he took Elladora's hands. Sirius was forced towards Narcissa, while Andromeda had to dance with Rabastan Lestrange.

Once the dancing was done, and the most of the food and wine had been drunk, Elladora was almost dead on her feet. She plonked down into one of the velvet green chairs her eyelids felt heavy "come on bed" Sirius walked over followed by Regulus who was dragging his feet "too tired" moaned Elladora to Sirius.

Sirius smirked and bent down lifting her onto his back "come on, we'll get wolfy from the living room and then go to bed" Elladora rested her chin on her brothers shoulder as they left the dining room together.

Regulus opened the large living room door but as it swung open they all froze. Bellatrix was lying on the sofa her robes were hitched up round the top of her thighs, Rodolphus was on top of her his trousers undone and his hair a mess. Sirius, Regulus and Elladora were all wide eyed and standing in fear. Elladora didn't know what to do as she bit her lip, Bellatrix moaned as she kissed her fiancé.

Sirius stepped back and the floor board creaked.

Bellatrix moved her head and Rodolphus kissed her neck, totally not paying attention.

Bellatrix smirked evilly at them then groaned, and waved her hand the door began to swing shut in their faces.

Sirius stepped back and pulled Regulus out the way as the door closed with a snap, they heard the door lock click.

They didn't say a word as they went up the stairs, Elladora was confused and yet fascinated at the same time, she didn't understand what had been going on but she did know that Sirius knew and she did know how to find out.

Sirius put her down gently on the floor "go get changed Regulus" he ordered Regulus who walked from the room with a dazed look on his face, he hadn't stopping thinking either.

Sirius began to unbutton the back of her dress, and then went to her chestier-draws taking out her night gown. Elladora slipped her dress off and began to unlace the small little corset she wore that gave her dress shape. Sirius helped her undress and then pulled her night gown over her head, they were use to this schedule when the house-elves were busy then they helped each other to get ready for bed "Sirius" asked Elladora as her head pulled through her night dress "what was Bella doing?"

"Nothing" said Sirius she saw his cheeks were red; he'd never blushed like that before

"It can't have been nothing?" persisted Elladora stubbornly "was she doing something wrong?"

"No-yes- I don't know it's none of our business, you'll understand when you're older" he said ending the subject for good. But Elladora didn't care about that, she was curious and the books in the library would help settle that curiosity.

Regulus came in his pyjama top open and carrying the Tales of Beedle the Bard "we're up to the Deathly Hallows story now" he grinned placing the book on Elladora's large white four post of bed with light blue canopy

Sirius smiled "I'll be back in a minute then" and he wondered off down the hallway to his room

Elladora walked over to Regulus and began to do up his pyjama top, the green and blue stripes now matched his bottoms as they both climbed onto the bed and got under the blankets.

Sirius came back into the room wearing a t-shirt and a normal pair of pyjama bottoms "come on Sirius" called Elladora from the bed.

"Attack!" Sirius ran forward and jumped onto the bed laughing with his brother and sister who were giggling and pushing Sirius off them "ok, ok" Sirius took the book and got under the duvet the other side of Elladora putting an arm around her and opening the book, which magically came to life in front of their eyes, the book showed three brothers heading for a fast flowing river.

"Once upon a time..." began Sirius softly.


	4. Chapter 4

"What should I get first my wand or school books?" asked Sirius as he looked down at his Hogwarts list

"Wand!" exclaimed Elladora and Regulus together. They walked together through the crowded leaky cauldron dodging the many people who were all clearly here for school shopping because all the people were families.

Blitz and Tula shuffled nervously around them watching the children the entire time and the other wizards who didn't even acknowledge them.

Sirius, Regulus and Elladora stepped out in to Diagon Alley. Elladora had been here before but every time it still amazed her, but never before had she been school shopping. She buzzed with excitement as they entered Ollivander's.

They entered the shop and were wowed by the stacks upon stacks of wand boxes, some even reaching to the ceiling and others so far to the floor that they were dusty.

Sirius went up to the counter and tapped the little golden bell once. It rang through the shop chiming pleasantly.

"Ah" a head appeared from over the desk. The man had white blonde fluffy hair "a customer" he approached Sirius with pale blue eyes that looked scary "twelve and a half inches"

Sirius looked down at his right arm stretching it out like he was trying to measure too "aha!" proclaimed Mr Ollivander "I have just the wand!" he danced away and went to a shelf "Runespoor fang" he held open the box for Sirius who reached into the wand

"NO!" Mr Ollivander shut the box as the glass in the windows quivered "no...No too dark...far too dark..." he looked at Regulus and Elladora before dashing away again

He returned carrying a red velvet box "now this I am sure" he whispered opening the box

Sirius reached forward quicker this time, he took the wand and waved it gently. A long red ribbon traced out the end spelling his name

"Perfect" said Mr Ollivander "a Demiguise Hair as the core, the wood is Ash it requires strength and focus, but good at healing and absorbing sickness"

Sirius was in such awe that he just stood there "Bro you need to pay" said Regulus coming up next to Sirius, the red ribbon faded into dust

Sirius handed over twelve galleons and they left the shop together, heading back up the high street "so where to next?" asked Elladora almost skipping along "the bookstore? Madame Malkins? The potion shop?"

"I think we should head to the bookstore then-" a hammering noise attracted the sibling's attentions they walked passed a group of people who were all crowded round a brick wall, looking anxious.

Elladora stepped forward and moved through the crowd followed by Sirius and Regulus "master, mistress!" Tula squeaked her and Blitz were pushed back by the crowd.

Elladora looked up to see a cream coloured notice with the Ministry of Magic symbol printed in the top right hand corner.

Elladora began to read

_**Curfew**_

_**Due to numerous disappearances and attacks by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the Ministry of Magic is invoking a curfew on the residence and shop owners of Diagon Alley. This applies to both customers and residents alike. Curfew is between 5pm and 6am. Anyone found wondering the streets will be arrested on site and questioned; they will face a heavy fine for breaking the curfew or will be sentenced to Azkaban.**_

"Signed the Minister of Magic" spoke Elladora "its getting serious isn't it?"

Regulus looked up "must be look" he stepped forward now that the crowd was departing "buddy systems, curfews, warning spells and alarms...this guy must be something huge to have this big of effect"

"Yeah well" said Sirius defensively "he can't be that great, from what I've read in the Daily Prophet he's scared of Albus Dumbledore"

"That's because Albus Dumbledore is the greatest wizard ever" declared Elladora

"That's not what dad says" said Sirius he took Elladora's hand and they began to head towards the bookstore

"Yeah well what does dad say?" Regulus sounded almost angry; Elladora knew it was because Sirius got all the attention now that he was going to Hogwarts.

"He just says that Dumbledore gives advice to the ministry of magic, who are following his orders and are hardly focusing on any other issues apart from this Lord what's his face" the bell chimed as they entered the shop, it was small and crowded.

"Yeah well let's not talk about it" whispered Elladora, glancing round at the thousand of shelves. Maybe if she was nice Sirius would buy her a book.

* * *

When they returned home they found their Aunt and Mother in the living room as soon as they walked through the door their mother spoke "Tula!" she snapped "fetch the tea from the kitchen" Tula looked exhausted as she wondered off.

"How did it go today then?" asked their mother inspecting them "did you get your wand?"

Sirius beamed as he took his wand from the pile of packages he handed it to his mother who opened it "twelve and a half inches, a single Demiguise hair at the core, ash wood"

Their mother picked up the wand and took her own "same wood to mine" she looked almost hopeful "but Demiguise hair, only one member of the family has a similar core"

"Who might that be?" asked Sirius accepting his wand back

"Your Uncle Alphard" said Walburga her nostrils flared "you will be visiting him this weekend" the sibling's swapped excited smiles

Tula entered the room carrying the heavy silver tray and tea set.

Elladora sat down gently on the sofa and her mother automatically handed her, her embroidering to keep herself busy.

Regulus played absentmindedly with his toy Aurors on the floor marching them up and down.

Druella reached for one of the tea cups just as Tula caught her foot on the rug falling forward and spilling all of the tea over Walburga and Druella.

Walburga let out a violent scream and Druella kicked Tula away with the tray as she tried to dry off her dress with her wand "stupid clumsy house-elf!" she snarled

"That is it!" Walburga grabbed Tula by the neck "once a house-elf cannot carry a tea tray they are no longer useful!"

Elladora knew that family tradition very well it was her name sake who had invented it; she leaped forward pricking her finger on the sawing needle. "Mother no!" she cried grabbing Walburga's sleeve "Tula this is a direct order from a member of the house of Black I order you to magic yourself out of here!"

Walburga spun round quickly knocking Elladora over "you do not give orders to the house-elves!" but her eyes betrayed her "Tula I order you as a high archery member of this family to not obey any orders given to you by my daughter"

Tula looked confused as her big brown eyes looked between Elladora and Walburga "there isn't a higher person in this family when it comes to house-elves!" shouted Elladora, tears flowing down her cheeks "Tula run!"

But Walburga's grip was too tight "what is going on down here?" Orion came down the stairs followed by Blitz and Kreacher

"Tula has reached her prime" said Walburga her hair had fallen out, she looked wild and untamed "and our daughter has seen fit to read forbidden books in the library"

Orion didn't look angry "take her out to the kitchen" he said "Elladora go back into the living room and I will deal with you later"

"No I will not!" she'd crossed the line as her father's wand appeared, he waved it and she was flung backwards into the living room with Sirius, Regulus and Aunt Druella.

"I will assist" Druella stood back up and headed out after Walburga.

"Blitz!" cried Tula as she tried to struggle free

"Tula!" Blitz ran past their father, and tried to reach for Tula

"Enough!" yelled Orion "Blitz stop!"

Blitz seemed to struggle against the order like he was been held back by strings "house-elves are easy to replace" declared Orion "and some are more loyal than others" Elladora saw Kreacher smirking stupid ugly git "take him as well"

"NO!" screamed Elladora she tried to run, but Orion caught her shoulder and dragged her back.

* * *

Her backside hurt along with arms and legs, she'd never been beaten this badly before. She walked very carefully down the stairs tears flowing down her cheeks; she looked up and saw the two new house elf heads on the wall. They still had blood at their necks.

"Do not enter the library again" her father walked pass her on the stairs patting her head in an almost affectionate manner.

When her father entered his study, she sat down on the top step and promised herself that she would never ever have a house-elf when she was older, because it would always, always end up beheaded.

* * *

They ran up the stairs happily "Uncle Alphard!" Elladora leapt into her uncle's arms, and he twirled her round like a princess and kissed her cheek.

"Ah my little princess" he always called her that, he loved her way more than her cousins "and my little princes!" Regulus and Sirius barrelled into them almost knocking Alphard over

Walburga came up the stair case wearing her black outfit and hat "I shall pick them up in the morning, be ready, they can't miss their tutoring classes" her dislike was clear, she didn't love her brother like Elladora loved Regulus and Sirius. Actually as she thought about it, even though their mother was the second child had a younger and older brother, she like Elladora had two brothers but unlike she hated them.

"Yes sister" said Alphard "I know, it's the same every time, the same as it was for us"

"Yes" Walburga dropped the black trunk on the door step "but unlike us my children work hard in their studies and will avoid certain forbidden acts" her lips twisted into a sick smile

Elladora looked at her Uncle whose face was calm and collected but there was something in his eyes that seemed like hurt.

"You were never good at accepting things outside of what you knew" said Alphard in a straight normal tone "but now let's go inside children dinner is waiting"

Walburga closed the door behind her without even saying goodbye

Alphard's house wasn't as big as theirs but it was spacious and more outside of London. Alphard set Elladora down and helped her out of her coat just as his house-elf- it brought a pang to Elladora's heart- walked forward taking them to the hat stand that bent for the house-elf.

"Come on kids" smiled Alphard he looked like Sirius when he smiled "Eric is waiting, he made spaghetti"

Elladora smiled happily, Eric was Uncle Alphard's friend, he lived with Uncle Alphard and even let them call him Uncle Eric but only in private because Walburga didn't like it.

They entered the kitchen come dining room; Eric was grating cheese into a bowl "hey kids" he had a strong southern accent "spaghetti bolognaise ya!" he said trying to do Italian style of talking

Regulus and Elladora giggled and took seats at the table, while Sirius went up to Eric and began carrying bowls to the table.

"This looks great Eric" smiled Uncle Alphard he always looked happy when he talked or even looked at Eric. Elladora knew that was because they were special friends- well that's what Uncle Eric called it.

"We don't have spaghetti anymore at home" said Regulus as he ladled pasta onto his plate

"Slow down little man, your eyes are bigger than your belly" joked Eric brushing his ginger hair back "why don't you have spaghetti anymore?" he scooped some pasta onto his own plate

Sirius glared at Regulus who put his head down

"Because Blitz use to cook it, Kreacher doesn't know how" said Elladora she wasn't scared to share "Tula knew the basics too" she swung her feet backwards and forwards on her chair

"Why don't Tula and Blitz cook anymore?" asked Alphard carefully twirling his spaghetti around his fork like an expert

"Because, they can't" said Elladora she took a mouthful of pasta

Eric and Alphard looked confused "Sirius?" asked Alphard

Sirius swallowed slowly "Tula dropped the tea tray" he explained "mum...well you know lost her temper, and well now we have new decorations"

Eric looked shocked, even though he'd never been in their house- Elladora didn't know why- he must know about the beheading.

"Blitz as well?" asked Alphard his eyes dark

"Yes" said Regulus sadly "he tried to help Tula, dad said that he wasn't faithful anymore"

"Yeah but now we're stuck with sad old Kreacher who will be dead in a few years" said Sirius wickedly

"Sirius" warned Uncle Alphard, but he was smiling

"Yeah Sirius" snickered Elladora "watch your mouth or you'll get what I got"

"What did you get princess?" asked Eric as he collected the dirty plates

Sirius aimed a gentle warning kick at Elladora under the table but it hit Regulus who yelped. Elladora shut her mouth quickly "nothing" she muttered.

But it didn't turn into nothing. As they all got ready for bed Eric and Alphard sat them all together on the sofa for a bed time story. Eric had a wonderful reading voice; he could do loads of different accents and pitches.

Elladora sat on her uncle's lap and listened. But the story soon ended "another one?" she asked "please?"

Alphard rolled his eyes "no its bed time" he said

"That's not fair" she crossed her arms

"Come now don't frown" Alphard tickled under the arms and she squirmed giggling before gasping when he tickled her back.

Alphard stepped away quickly "did I hurt you?" he asked. But it was Sirius answered it for him as he gently cuddled her and kissed Elladora's forehead...her eyes were damp.

Alphard leant forward over her and gently prized her from Sirius's arms "where does it hurt?" he asked gently

Elladora looked into her uncle's kind brown eyes, the same colour as their mother's but more gentle "my back" she whispered

Alphard looked at Eric who nodded "can I see"

Elladora bit her lip but slowly pulled her nightgown up showing her little white knickers and the yellow and brown bruises. When she put it back down, her uncle's face was a mask of horror and anger

Eric had his hand over his mouth "how did that happen?" his voice was shaky

"I was naughty" said Elladora

"Your mother let this happen?" asked Alphard there was a underline of anger in his voice

Elladora nodded "mum didn't do it though" said Elladora everyone was staring at her and she could feel her cheeks turning pink "dad says we need to be punished"

"well I'm going to have a little chat with my sister tomorrow" he said reassuringly picking her up and sitting her back on his lap "come on one more story"

Just like that the fear vanished from Elladora's face as they re-opened the book.

* * *

The screaming and shouting was terrible, it echoed from the dining room along with the sounds of smashing plates and falling chairs.

"MY OWN SISTER!" it was uncle Alphard's voice "I HONESTLY CANNOT BELIEVE THIS YOUR OWN DAUGHTER!"

"PUNISHMENT IS NECESSARY!" echoed their mother "FARTHER DID IT TO US, IT MADE CGYNUS AND I STRONG!"

"OH VERY LOW OF YOU WALBURGA!" they'd never heard their uncle so angry "YOU CAN NEVER ACCEPT ANYTHING OUT OF THE ORDINARY CAN YOU? YOU WILL NEVER ACCEPT ERIC!"

The shouting stopped, Elladora looked to her brother's faces as they stood huddled together by the stairs what had happened now

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" their mother's voice suddenly blazed, all civil tones gone from her voice "NOW!"

"YOU COULD NEVER ADMIT TO BEEN WRONG WAL!" the door opened "NEVER, AND THAT WAS ALWAYS YOUR DOWN FALL!"

"ORION!" their father moved unbelievably fast from his study, he ran down the stairs and drew his wand "you have out stayed your welcome now do as my wife says leave" he extended his wand arm towards their uncle

Alphard drew his own wand "you are a son of a bitch!" he spat he didn't even acknowledge the children "my sister was wrong to marry you the only thing good that came out of this marriage was my niece and nephews" he looked to the children then and his eyes were sad and old looking. Alphard lowered his wand "let me say goodbye to them, then I will leave and will not come back"

"No go now!" shouted their mother her face was red and blotchy

"GO!" ordered their father

Alphard smiled to them then went to the door slamming it on his way out

"Uncle Alphard!" cried Regulus he went for the door but their father's hand flew out and caught him "you are never to see, talk, acknowledge, or even associate with Alphard Black again" the children all looked between their parents and at the door "yes father" they said together like rehearsed professionals.

"I am disgraced" Walburga removed her own wand from her deep pocket in her dress she went into the living room "come children see what happens to those who do not obey family laws and restrictions" she went to the large black family tapestry and pointed to her brother's name "this is a lesson you will need to learn" she said and then her wand tip glowed bright and then sound like a canon echoed round the room, Elladora covered her ears. Once the smoke that has issued after the bang had cleared, they all looked up to a dirty black smouldering mark on the tapestry; their uncle was no longer a member of the tree. He had been outlawed by them. Elladora felt sick to her stomach he was only defending her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

The trunk was packed and sat closed on the bed. The strong silver clips were locked securing the items of magic, the many spell books and robes all inside the black leather trunk. The name on the trunk was blazed in silver scrawling words 'Sirius Black' Elladora ran her fingers over the name carefully tracing each word. She looked around the room; it would soon be empty until Christmas. She stifled the tears in her eyes; Sirius wouldn't want her to cry.

"It's going to be wired isn't it?" Regulus came into the room; his hair was damp from his bath "just the two of us in the house"

"Yes" said Elladora quietly "it will be"

Regulus took her hand "come on, you're getting upset" he led her out the room "everything with be fine"

"I hope so" said Elladora as they left Sirius's room.

They walked down the hallway towards the stairs, they heard the footsteps before Sirius's head appeared, he smiled at them but then saw their depressed faces "hey come here" he held out his hands and Elladora ran at him burying her face in his chest, Regulus came up behind her and didn't join the hug- boys honestly. Elladora reached out and grabbed his shirt pulling him into the hug "this could be the last time we hug Sirius together" she sniffed

"No it won't be" Sirius said prising her off him "I'm coming back, remember? Bella's wedding it's during half-term"

"That's months away!" protested Elladora "I don't want you to go"

Regulus looked at Sirius with the same grey eyes as Elladora, he wasn't admitting to what he was feeling though.

"Reg give us a min" Sirius said, Regulus nodded and disappeared into his room closing the door

Sirius sat down on the top step, and patted the empty space next to him. Elladora sat down her lip trembling "I have to go" said Sirius kindly

"No you don't, you could stay here and be tutored" she looked pleading

"You know that I don't want to do that, and you don't want me to do that" he bumped her shoulder fondly "just imagine all the things I could tell you when I come home" he grinned

Elladora looked at his smiling face and knew what she had to do; she would have to lie "yeah you're right" she smiled "all about Slytherin house and your new friends"

Sirius's face flickered to a different emotion before he shrugged and said "yeah, it will be great, before you know it you'll be right there with me"

Elladora nodded and rested her head on his shoulder

"I know you're going to miss me" he murmured "I remember when you were a baby, and I had to come home from Uncle Alphard's because you wouldn't stop screaming all night, mum realised it was because I wasn't there" he put his arm around her and tucked her hair behind her ear "but you've got Reg and I'm only a letter away, nothing's going to change, I promise"

Elladora nodded and smiled "we'll be fine" she reassured herself "you come out now Reg" the bedroom door opened to show Regulus sat peaking round the door he stood up.

Elladora and Sirius stood also "remember that saying, Uncle Alphard used for us?"

The others nodded.

"united we stand, divided we fall" said Sirius "as long as we know that each other's safe and stick together, then nothing can hurt us or separate us. And even when I'm not here you and Reg can stand together, keep each other safe. You promise me that okay?"

"Promise" they both smiled at each other

* * *

They apparated straight onto the platform, associating with muggles was below disgusting it was repulsive to their parents. Once the tight sensation left Elladora's lungs she breathed out as her eyes widened, they were standing on platform 9 ¾ this was spectacular.

Kreacher cracked into existence with Sirius trunk; he bowed low to the ground his long ears twitching with the deafening noise. He vanished again like he'd never been there.

Elladora held her mother's hand and gazed around the platform her grey eyes falling upon the brilliant scarlet steam train that was blowing a billow of steam onto the platform. She watched the surrounding wizards and witches hugging and kissing their children goodbye. Orion stood up straight hands clasped behind his back his black hair was combed back perfectly over his head; he removed the gold pocket watch from his green coat pocket.

"It's time" he said closing the lid and stowing it away he faced Sirius "now we expect to hear from you" he said gruffly pulling Sirius's coat jacket tighter, Elladora saw the way Sirius pulled at the collar after their farther turned away "we'd like to hear about your sorting" he shook Sirius hand toughly

Sirius stepped to their mother "goodbye mother" he said kissing her cheek gently

"We will miss you" said Walburga she kept a straight face, but fussed with his long hair "say goodbye to your brother and sister"

Sirius took Regulus's elbow and led him away from their parents, Elladora could see them talking quietly, Regulus looked like he was ready to cry, but he wouldn't not in public.

A family obscured their vision, the parents looked like they were in a dream staring round excitedly, two girls followed one with red hair and the other blonde both looking curious.

"Mudbloods" hissed her farther, glaring sharply at them

Walburga placed her hand firmly on his elbow "not now" she thrust her chin in the opposite direction "look over there" Orion turned his head slowly like he was glancing round "Eileen Prince"

Orion gave half a smirk "that must be her little half-blood" he nodded at the hook nosed boy who was standing staring into the distance

Sirius and Regulus walked back to their parents, where Sirius hugged Elladora "whatever happens know that I'm a letter away" he whispered into her ear "Reg will take care of you"

"Bye Siruy" she used his old nick name and she kissed his cheek

The whistle sounded from the station conductor "Bye" smiled Sirius and he grabbed his trunk and disappeared through an open carriage door, then reappeared as the train began to move. Elladora and Regulus waved as the scarlet train vanished around the corner, taking their beloved brother to Hogwarts.

They returned home and the house felt slightly empty but it didn't stay empty for long, soon Aunt Walburga and Bella turned up with four seamstresses.

"It is time for your dressing fitting" Bella took Elladora's hand and led her to the dining room where the seamstresses set up a large stool that rose another four inches when she stepped onto it. One of the dressmakers removed her current dress and pulled the poufy white flower girl dress over head. It itched and felt constricting around her underarms.

"The green goes lovely on her" Aunt Druella stood with her arms crossed over her bloating stomach hiding the unsuccessful results of her new diet "green goes well on any Black; I believe it to be a Slytherin trait"

"Sirius will then look handsome in his new robes" her mother was beaming with pride and joy "this evening he will join his ancestors in the greatest and noblest of houses"

Aunt Druella did not say anything, for her eyes told her secret, she had no sons, not one she could be as proud as their mother.

Bella stood pouting "Elladora stop fidgeting!" she snapped "or you will get stabbed with a pin"

Bellatrix walked round the stall inspecting the dress, Elladora stuck her tongue out at her cousin as she went past, her back to Elladora.

But then something happened her tongue seemed to stay stuck in mid air "if I ever see you do that again, I'll hex it off" her mother stood with her wand elevated in the air. Elladora nodded and her tongue was released.

She looked down keeping quiet and saw one of the seamstresses shaking her head in disgust.

* * *

They leaned over the dark wooden banister as far as they could without falling over. Elladora and Regulus heard the voice "GRYFFINDOR!" oh no their mothers voice as usual "A GRYFFINDOR! THERE MUST BE SOME MISTAKE?"

"THERE IS NO MISTAKE!" roared their father "THE LETTER CLEARLY SAYS-"

"LIKE YOU EVER TOOK NOTICE OF WHAT THAT CROOKED NOSED IDIOT SAID!" interrupted Walburga from bellow them. "I WANT HIM RESORTED, THE HAT IS LYING!"

"THE HAT NEVER LIES!" yelled Orion. The voices suddenly increased and the thump that echoed above them said that the dining room door had opened and hit the wall.

"ORION DO NOT TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!" screamed their mother, her voice booming into the hallway "WHERE ARE YOU GOING? WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING!"

"THERE IS NOTHING WE CAN DO ACCEPT FOR ONE THING!" their father's voice was dying away "HAVE A DRINK AND CALL OUR LAWYER!"

The kitchen door closed.

Elladora and Regulus looked at each other and mimed the words "lawyer?" then Regulus sneezed and covered his mouth. But that gave the game away as they heard their mothers heeled shoes on the bottom step. They looked down as she looked up. Walburga's face was blotchy and her eyes looked dangerous "ear wigging is punishable" she hissed

Regulus yanked Elladora way from the rail and they pressed themselves as far as possible to the wall not even daring to breath.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Sir?" asked the wheezy cotton wool haired man "writing your heir from your will, it can result in devastating effects"

"I am quite sure thank you Watson" said their father he sat with his hand in Walburga's and Elladora on his knee.

"Plus Regulus is just as suitable" their mother smiled politely, too politely.

Mr. Watson didn't seem convinced but picked up one of the many papers that sat in front of him "so I shall read the will" he cleared his throat "I leave all of my worldly precessions, including my house, my Gringots vault and all its treasures to my heir, Mr Regulus Arcturus Black. I also leave my wife and daughter in his care, depending on the day and year of my death" Watson looked up at Regulus who was staring blankly at him "this will in testimony will make you a very rich little boy" he smiled and showed his missing teeth "now to your daughter-"

"What about her?" Walburga's said harshly

Watson rose an eyebrow at her "she will be the next heir after her brother will she not?"

Orion and Walburga looked at each other "but by the time Regulus becomes heir, Elladora will have been married off, so maybe it best to leave it to the next male heir"

"And who would that be?" asked Watson his quill poised over the sheet of parchment.

Walburga crossed her ankles "my brother Cygnus" she said "but he has his own fortune and three daughters, his eldest dowry has cost him a small vault on its own. Maybe we should leave it blank?" she nudged Orion gently with her foot

"Blank" he confirmed "until a next heir is born" he patted Elladora's leg, she was deep in thought however, Sirius was no longer the heir so he was no longer meaningful to them, because he'd been placed in Gryffindor. So now everything hung on nine year old Regulus, who looked scared to her. But she was also scared because she wasn't important to her parents because she wasn't allowed to precede Regulus.

"I must insist you put a name down" Watson was arguing "even if it is temporary until another Black boy is born"

Walburga looked like she'd been slapped in the face, Orion however was deep in thought also "put Elladora's name down" he kissed Elladora's temple "for once my son has sons and she is married the will can be changed"

Walburga wasn't protesting but the outrage in her eyes proved that she wasn't finished.

"Excellent" smiled Watson; he looked younger when he smiled "I have also taken the liberty of removing your brother Alphard from the wills. But I do need a signature from your children" he dipped the quill into the ink pot "you first Master Black"

Regulus stepped forward and took the quill. He placed it to the paper and signed his signature on the line.

"Thank you very much" Watson sprinkled some sand on the paper so that the ink would dry "you next my dear" he held the quill out for Elladora who slipped off her father's knee and took the golden eagle feather "best handwriting" said her mother through her teeth.

Elladora stopped her eyes from rolling as she gently placed the quill to the paper and inscribed her own name.

"Thank you, thank you" said Watson "I shall be on my way now" he gathered up the papers and put them into his briefcase "I will have copies sent to you by express owl as soon as they have been drawn up"

Orion and Watson shook hands and he went out the front door.

* * *

"I still say she shouldn't be down" said Walburga over dinner "there has never been a female heir"

"What about Elladora's name sake?" demanded Orion he wasn't angry for once, but then he hadn't touched a drop of whisky all day "she out lived her brothers"

"Exactly!" said Walburga, she paid no attention to the two children sat between her and her husband

"Demand away dear" said Orion, he set down his knife and fork "but Elladora the first's older brother Phinues had children- four boys and a girl, there is hope"

Walburga was never one to admit defeat, but she knew when there was nothing left to say, so she stayed quiet and finished her dinner, hating the fact that her son Sirius was a thousand miles away sleeping in a four poster bed in Gryffindor bloody tower!

* * *

_September 31st 1970_

Dear Sirius

It was good to see you at the wedding even though everyone seemed to be upset. Reg thinks it's horrible what they did lying about which house you were in. Bella soon set them all straight though didn't she? What a cow, you know she added more netting to my dress deliberately so that I had to stand most of the time. Thank Merlin, Andromeda and Narcissa had to wear similar ones, Bella didn't plan on those two, to complain did she? Regulus says hello, and says that he's going to beat you at Quidditch when you come home for Christmas. I still think you're the best though. But Dromeda let me ride her broom the other day with her, it was so much fun, so dad said I can start flying lessons too so that I can be ready for them at school- I know I was shocked too. But anyway how is school going? Made any friends? What are your lessons like? Missing you loads

Love Elladora

* * *

_October 2nd 1970_

Dear Ella

Lessons hear are slightly boring but transfiguration is great, I'm really good at it. I've made three really good friends, James Potter (he's amazing at Quidditch, we're going to try for the team next year together) Peter Pettigrew (he's so good at pulling pranks) and Remus Lupin (he's a great buddy and really smart always helps me with homework). Schools going good, I'll write and tell you what day I'm coming home, can't wait to see you and Reg. Tell Reg he's going down at Christmas just like always.

Miss you too, love Sirius

* * *

_October 17th 1970_

Dear SAB

What the hell was mum going on about today?! She was shouting into a red envelope how many howlers has she sent you now? I've managed to keep Elladora from knowing, she was upstairs with her nose in a book again so she didn't hear. But please mate, tell me what's going on?

RAB

* * *

_October 20th 1970_

RAB

This is the tenth howler she's sent this year, it's embarrassing but I can handle it. Plus my head of house said she might start removing them from my post. Don't let Elladora find out what's been going on; I don't want her to worry. But mate I'm not coming home at Christmas I can't stand our family anymore. Take care of her and yourself.

SAB

* * *

_October 22nd 1970_

Sirius

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? You're not coming home! Why? What are you and Regulus keeping from me? I'm not four this isn't fair I want to know what's going on! Plus Reg's been acting strange! Sirius I want you here!

Ella

* * *

_October 22nd 1970_

SAB

She figured it out for herself it wasn't me. Plus mum helped by winding her up. Sorry bro.

RAB

* * *

_October 23rd 1970_

RAB

Do your bloody job that I told you to do! And do it now!

SAB

* * *

_October 25th 1970_

Ella

I'm sorry but I can't get away, I'm swamped with work and need to camp in the library here. Sorry I really want to be with you and Regulus but I can't. Not this year.

Merry Christmas

Sirius

* * *

_October 31st 1970_

Sirius

HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Hope you love your presents, miss you loads and hope you have a great Halloween

Ella and Reg

* * *

_December 25th 1970_

Dear Sirius

Happy Christmas! We missed you loads this morning, but we hope our presents arrived in time. I know mum and dad's was terrible a bag of coins and some pureblood books (if you want to send them back then I don't mind reading them so that the spines are used) but I hope you like my gift, I wanted to make sure you had something from home, I hope your broom will keep you entertained (even though first years shouldn't have brooms) Regulus hopes you love his gifts too. I helped wrap them so that they didn't look rubbish. He thanks you for the joke shop stuff; he set the dungbomb off under the table and blamed Narcissa for it. Thanks so much for the books and little snow globe of Hogwarts and Hogsemead I've put it by our picture.

Thinking of you

Ella.

* * *

_January 3rd 1971_

SAB

Hope you had a good New Year bro. Elladora's fine before you ask, I took good care of her over the holidays. But you'll never guess what happened-sorry about the ink mark, Elladora wants to tell you herself what happened. Good luck with your exams at Easter. Probably will speak to you before then

RAB

* * *

_January 3rd 1971_

Sirius

You'll never believe what's happened! Andromeda's run away from home, she's been writing to me though, she's living with her new fiancée. He's the reason she left see, he's a muggle born, Auntie Druella and Uncle Cygnus went off it when they found the letter- they thought it had something to do to with me, dad punished me even though they knew I wasn't lying. But I'm ok, don't fret. But good for Dromeda hey? Well I think so. Can't wait for the summer now so that I can give you a massive hug, I've grown two inches. But Sirius you need to talk to Reg he's been doing strange things again, like sneaking the newspaper away. I don't know what he's doing he won't let me in his room, says it's his secret cave and that I'm not allowed in.

Love Elladora.

* * *

_May 31st 1971_

SAB

STOP GETTING INVOLVED IN MY PRIVATE LIFE. MERLIN WHY ARE YOU AND ELLADORA SO NOSEY?!

RAB

* * *

_June 4th 1971_

Sirius

What did you say to him? He's ignoring me now, I told you to be gentle about it. But how did your exams go? Did you pass everything? You better or that will give mum and dad another reason to flip. See you in three weeks

Love Elladora

* * *

_June 30th 1971_

Mother and Father

Passed all my exams, and will be returning home on July 21st at platform 9 ¾ I will enjoy seeing you all again.

Sirius

* * *

_July 20th 1971_

Can't wait to see you tomorrow!

Love Ella and Reg

* * *

_June 20th 1971_

A

Sirius comes home tomorrow I can't wait to see him. I bet he's really excited about coming home. Reg has cheered up now that Sirius is on his way back. But he's still been strange; I bet he lets Sirius into his room. How are you and Ted and how was the wedding? I bet you looked beautiful. Send me as many pictures as possible. Enjoy your honeymoon and I'll talk to you when I get back.

E

* * *

_July 16th 1971_

E

The wedding was great, and I've enclosed some pictures. Italy was amazing and I've also added some pictures from there in too. Ted sends his love and says he can't wait to meet you over the holidays. Are you sure you, Sirius and Regulus can get away without been found out? I really don't want to risk you been caught. Give the boys my love as well.

A

* * *

_August 1st 1971_

A

Thanks for having us at your house, tell Ted he cooks really well. I really wish that we didn't have to sneak around; I want you and Ted to be part of the family. But nothing can be perfect in this family. Regulus and Sirius have fallen out again; they've been fighting ever since Sirius broke into Reg's room. I don't know where he learned to pick a lock. Reg was furious he went red in the face, especially when Sirius saw all those newspaper clippings on his wall. Why is he so interested in he-who-must-not be named? I don't even understand why everyone's scared of him, who is he? Will you tell me Sirius, Regulus and Mum won't? Miss you again

E

* * *

_August 5th 1971_

E

You're a bit young to understand everything, but I will give it my best shot. He-who –must-not-be-named, is an evil dark wizard, and he does horrible things to other wizards and muggles. He has followers called Death Eaters, Bella and Rudolphus joined them before I left. That's where they met the Carrow's son, and then came to the proposed marriage. But I love Ted; I know you can tell that. Elladora you must be careful, you don't want Regulus falling into the wrong crowd. Try and talk him out of reading about you-know-who.

A

* * *

August 8th 1971

A

I'll try

E


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

It seemed too surreal to her sitting at the table, it was a few days to Christmas, the decorations were up (all of them green and silver) the tree had been perfectly trimmed and stood in the corner of the dining room. The Christmas Eve party had been planned and everything seemed ok. But as their mother left them to finish eating with their father so that she could go into town, the paper arrived and the atmosphere changed. Kreacher carried the same silver tray and held it above his head for their father. Orion took the paper and shook it open, going straight for the investment banking section.

Sirius put his knife and fork together and looked at Regulus who was staring at the large bold picture of a broken muggle bridge. It stood out boldly on the front page. Their father closed the paper and muttered "Gold is up, silver down, Knut is doing badly- these times are careless" Elladora didn't know what he was talking about "father can I have a look at the paper?" asked Regulus

Orion smiled "I love that your taking an interest in politics so young my boy" Orion smiled slyly. Sirius's eyes stayed down as the paper was passed to Regulus "don't forget to finish your breakfast" their father stood and left the room closing the door

Sirius snatched the paper from Regulus "want to read another article about that murderer whose killing all those muggle borns?" he sneered crumpling it up

"It's interesting to me!" shouted Regulus grabbing the paper from Sirius and holding it closely to his chest "you wouldn't understand you're so wrapped up in your little Hogwarts life!"

"Jealous that I have friends and you don't?" snapped Sirius

"Friends, who probably don't exist or our dumb enough to talk to you!" snarled Regulus

Sirius jumped to his feet "Don't insult my friends, ever in front of me!" he pointed a threatening finger at Regulus.

Regulus jumped to his feet also and stared right at Sirius "I will say and do as I please" he barked "you're not the boss of me anymore! Dad says so!"

"You're such a daddy's boy now aren't you? The perfect little Slytherin loving, pure blood hungry prince!"

"Better to be accepted then an embarrassment-"

"Say that again I dare you!"

"Alright-"

"SHUT UP!" Elladora banged her fists on the table. The brothers turned and looked at her "you're both as bad as each other! Idiots the pair of you" she walked round the table and stood between them

"We are nothing alike" said Regulus "I want to do our family proud-"

"We all want to do what's best for ourselves" Elladora stood shorter than Regulus, but her attitude was twice as big as his "Sirius and you are trying what you think is best for yourself"

"Elladora leave it, he won't understand the way we-" began Sirius

"Don't" Elladora turned to him "I will not pick sides between my brothers, so shake hands and get over it for my sake...or trust me I'll kick both your buts!" she then stormed from the room, and left them too it.

* * *

The door was open only a few inches but from where she was standing she could see his hands straightening something on the wall by the door. That something that had never been there before, until now.

She edged down the hall towards his door. The sign said 'Sirius's Room' in golden letters. Elladora peered round the gap and saw Sirius measuring the straightness of a photo frame using his thumb. His left eye was closed so he didn't see her as she slipped round the door. Her eyes widened.

Sirius's room had been red for years, but now the decor had completely changed, the once red hangings were now gold and covered in red stars. The walls which had shown Wizard bands now had muggle automobiles called motorcycles and pictures of women posing in very little clothing. None of the pictures were moving. "Mum and dad are going to kill you" said Elladora plainly

Sirius jumped out of his skin "jeese knock would you, I could have been ma-" he stopped mid sentence and she wondered what he was going to say "I don't care what mum and dad think"

"She'll rip them down" Elladora said walking forward still peering round "where did you get them all from?"

"My friends mum is muggle-born, I asked him to get me some stuff that would make mum and dad tick" he grinned his grey eyes sparkling "I know I shouldn't but I can't help winding them up-plus the sticking charm will keep them up for years"

Elladora sighed there would be no telling him. She turned her attention to the photo frame, and saw four smiling young faces "is that them?" she smiled peering closer

"yep-James Potter, my best mate" he pointed to a scruffy black haired boy with glasses "Peter Pettigrew" a small boy with blonde hair, he was rounder faced than the others "and Remus Lupin" the smile on Sirius's face was huge, and his finger lingered over his friend's smiling tired face.

"They must be something special, for a smile that big" she teased

Sirius went red in the face "we're just good friends" he said in a mumbled tone.

"Well hopefully I'll get to meet them in the flesh one day" she said wrapping her arm round his waist. He hugged her back, then staring at the photo still he said "Ella, do you know anything about Animagi?"

Elladora wrinkled her nose "I've read some stuff in a few books in the library, why?"

"Homework assignment" he muttered "what type of books?"

Elladora didn't believe him "everything from the basics to the advanced books on how to learn"

"We have those types of books?" he looked excited

"Yes..." Elladora remembered even where they were situated "but I haven't read those books I'm not allowed" she remembered that from the red bum cheek she had.

"Right" he had a dream like expression on his face "thanks Ella" he kissed her forehead and leaving her standing there left the room.

* * *

Elladora poked her head around the library door and saw Sirius standing on the floating rug four rows back he was scanning the shelves.

"You are nowhere near them" she announced loudly from below him.

Sirius looked down "are you going to tell me?"

Elladora gave him a small smile and headed towards the back of the room where there were two glass cabinets containing books. She opened one of the doors and rolled the ladder across from the wall and climbed up. "What exactly do you want to know?" she asked as Sirius stood at the bottom of the ladder

"What do the books say?" he darted around the question

"well, we have books that teach out about Animagi forms, then which Animagi form you would take, and there are the others..." her hand hovered over three large black books that had gold faded writing

"Are there any that give you instructions on becoming an Animagi?" he asked

Elladora looked at those three books again "they'll know it was me" she whispered

"I'll tell them it was me" he said impatiently "just pass the books down" he held out his hands

Elladora took them carefully down from the shelf and passed them to Sirius "be careful with them and bring them back when you done with your homework"

"Homework?" asked Sirius perplexed

Elladora raised her eyebrows

"Oh-yeah homework" Sirius left the library without even saying thank you.

* * *

_August 30th 1971_

_A_

_Sirius goes back to Hogwarts tomorrow. Part of me thinks it's good, he's decorated his room with all this muggle stuff and he's been sneaking secret books out the library, he's going to get in a lot of trouble soon. He'll be safe at Hogwarts. Plus he and Reg are at each other's throats they might get along better when Sirius comes home for Christmas, he says he'll come back this year. I've been talking to Reg too; he says that he's just keeping mum and dad happy by taking the paper clippings. It keeps him in their good books, but he's never worried about that before. I think been the heir is having a bad effect on him. I'm also scared about what's going to happen when they're both at Hogwarts._

_E_

* * *

_September 1st 1971_

_E_

_Everything will be fine, keep your chin up and keep smiling_

_Love_

_A_

* * *

February 28th 1972

"Do you like them?" asked Elladora nervously "I wasn't sure on sizes since you've grown-" she was cut off as Regulus hugged her

"Their great" he took the long robes that were bright orange and had a cannon ball whizzing across the chest past two double 'C's' "wait until Si-"

He was about to say Sirius, but of course he corrected himself at once and pretended like he'd never mentioned his brother's name. Ever since Sirius had returned to Hogwarts last September and had not returned home for Christmas or half-term which Reg's birthday fell this year. Regulus refused to speak his name.

Elladora on the other hand, loved Sirius and Regulus so she acted like nothing had happened "yes Sirius would like these, but he's got his own set, maybe he'll play for the school team one day, I can't wait to see that" Regulus was scowling "but I also can't wait to see you playing too, I bet you'd be a great-" she pondered what position Reg would play

"Seeker" he smiled "and these will help me get into practice" he flourished them around just as their parents entered the room

"Happy Birthday son" said their father clapping Regulus on the shoulder "your mother and I have a gift for you"

Walburga kissed Regulus's cheek and handed him a wooden box.

Regulus took the box and smiled; he opened it up and pulled out a large silver ring that supported the Black Family Crest.

"It was time you had it" Orion said boomingly "you can wear it on a chain until your fingers are wide enough, but I expect you to wear it when you attend Hogwarts"

Regulus was staring at the ring, he looked scared as he admired it "I will" he said putting it back into the box "I promise"

* * *

June 31st 1972

Walburga tried not to run, but she was bursting with excitement to get to the dining room before her husband left for work. She held the letter tightly and pushed the door opened quickly. Orion was still reading the paper while the children sat eating their breakfast. Orion raised an eyebrow at her while she caught her breath. Walking briskly around the table she handed the letter to Regulus.

Elladora smiled when she saw the Hogwarts seal. Orion was also smiling encouragingly "take it" he ordered

Regulus took the letter and opened it quickly like a present "Dear Mr Regulus Arcturus Black we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" Regulus smiled "I'm going to be a wizard" he announced

"Yes you are" declared Walburga "the best in the family, as soon as _your brother-" _she said it like he wasn't her son anymore "returns, the three of you will go and get your new supplies, only the best for my son" that's what she said when Sirius got his letter too.

* * *

August 2nd 1972

"Do you have to wear that hideous thing?" said Sirius swatting at the Black Family Ring around Regulus neck. The ring spun round before Regulus caught it.

"Yes I like it" he said tucking it into his robes

"Come on you two, we're together in Diagon Alley, it's the summer holidays and we get to look at all the shops" said Elladora, but when they entered the Alley, it was quite and everyone was walking in big groups, holding their children and staying with friends. A few people stared at the three children as they passed one man even asked "where are ya parents? You shouldn't be alone bad time these"

But the children ignored him and walked down the street they passed boarded up shops and broken windows. "Maybe we should get Reg's wand first?" Elladora shuddered as they passed the wall where two years previously they had seen only a hand full of Ministry posters, now the wall was over flowing.

They hurried on faster this time and made it to Ollivander's door. They pushed the door open and felt that it was warmer inside then outside, the bell tinkled again as the door closed. It almost felt like normal until they saw the Mr Ollivander who not hiding among his wands but was sat on a plain wooden stool behind the counter. He looked up at the children and smiled "good day young ones" he said pleasantly "ah-" he pointed at Sirius "twelve and a half inches, a single Demiguise hair at the core, ash wood"

Sirius smiled and took out his wand "you remembered" he said surprised

"I remember every wand I have ever sold Master Black" he said in a distant voice now "and I will remember the one that I will sell today to your brother?"

Regulus stepped forward and Ollivander looked him over "hhmmm yes if I remember correctly" and he bustled off into the back room. He came back carrying a long green box "ten and a half inches Runespoor fang, Holly" he said removing the wand from the box "this was too dark for your brother, but I have a suspicion…"

Regulus took the wand and yellow and green sparks shoot from the end as soon as his fingers touched the wood.

"I have to admit sometimes I am a little disappointed when my suspicions are proved correct" Ollivander went back behind the desk and wrapped the wand up quickly "that will be twelve sickels please"

Regulus handed over the coins "I don't understand sir" he said quietly "why are you disappointed?"

Elladora strained to hear but Sirius looked like he was trying not to

"Because Master Black" explained Ollivander "this wand is not only designed for protecting but for the dark arts"

Regulus's eyes widened "cool" he sighed excitedly

"Hurry up Reg we have to get other stuff" said Sirius, was there a trace of anger there?

"Ok!" barked Regulus he took the wand and tucked it under his arm "thank you goodbye"

"Bye" smiled Elladora pleasantly turning to leave the shop

"I shall see you very soon Miss Black" Ollivander replied just as the door swung closed

Elladora looked back over her shoulder through the glass in the door, Mr Ollivander smiled back at her, his smile was filled with a secret knowing.

They headed to the robe shop next, Sirius had grown four inches and now his robes were too short. Regulus needed his first set of robes for Hogwarts anyway. They entered the little shop and found a women sat patiently on a stool by a mirror while her son-obviously because they looked alike- stood on the stool while another women hemmed the bottom of his robes.

"I'll be with you a minute" said the women several pins floated in the air next to her ear she kept plucking them from their orbit around her ear and slid them into the black fabric.

"Sirius!" cried the boy on the stool he'd spied them all in the mirror

"James!" beamed Sirius he looked like a happy little puppy.

"Mum this is my friend Sirius Black from school" the boy James said cheerfully, he pushed his glasses up his nose with his sleeve then winched as he pricked himself.

James's mother turned she had blue eyes and black hair like her son.

"Hello" she smiled pleasantly

"Right you're all done" said the seamstress pulling the robe gently over the boy's head, he instantly jumped off the stool "that'll be seventeen galleons, half price on a third set if you want three..." James's mother stood up, she was an elegant women "yes I better, he gets the edges frayed so easily..." the women laughed as they went to the counter

"I knew I'd see one of you today mate" James grinned at Sirius, his dark brown eyes with a glint of mischief "but I'm glad it's you!"

"Yeah" Sirius replied, he hadn't looked this happy in a long time

Regulus's cleared his throat

"ah-James this is my brother and sister" said Sirius he was still grinning though "Reg, Ella this is James Potter- best Quidditch player Hogwarts has ever seen" Sirius put his arm around James's neck and ruffled his already messy hair

"You play for Gryffindor?" asked Regulus he folded his arms across his chest

"Yeah" grinned James did he ever stop smiling "seeker, have been since the start of second year"

"You must be good" said Regulus he looked competitive

Sirius picked up his tone "he'd give you a run for your money Reg" he joked, Regulus's eyes flashed angrily "but then again I'll help deflate his head when I try out this year too"

"Ooohhh you didn't say you were trying out?" said Elladora she did have a suspicion he was going to

"That's because-" began James Potter, but Sirius elbowed him in the ribs

"I wanted to get really good before trying out sis, hey maybe I'll make the team and then when you get into Hogwarts you can see me play" he smiled, but it wasn't an honest smile.

"Well when I try out in second year, you'll both get your buts whooped" said Regulus big-headedly

"You can only try out for places that are open Reg" said Sirius putting his arm around James's neck in a boyish fashion

"What'd you mean?" asked Regulus raising an eyebrow

"James is the seeker on the team, and he's the best" James shoved Sirius when he said this but didn't object

"Well..." said Regulus getting ready for an argument, he didn't like the fact that Sirius thought James was better than Regulus, and Regulus was Sirius's brother or that Reg might try for the Gryffindor team.

Elladora decided it was time to intervene but she was saved the trouble by James's mum "right James Henry Potter" she said flatting his messy hair that Sirius had ruffled "we've got to get to the bank, say goodbye to your friends"

"Hey mum, can Sirius come over before we go back to Hogwarts, to practice Quidditch and stuff?" James looked pleadingly at her

Mrs Potter knew already that James wouldn't let the subject drop so she turned to the Black children "of course, why don't you check with your parents and owl James later" her smiled was so warm that Elladora couldn't help but smile back, this was what a mother should be like.

"Ok I will straight away when I get home" said Sirius "bye and thank you"

James grinned on the way out the door

"Right what can I do for you?" asked the shop owner approaching them

"Um we need fitting for two sets of robes each" said Sirius "a first year student and a third"

"Which house?" asked the women already going to a rack of black robes and selecting four.

"Gryffindor" answered Sirius

"Right up on the stools please boys" another stool scuttled out from under the mirror and the fitting began.

"We still have ten galleons left, do you want to get an ice-cream from Floreans Fortescue's?" asked Regulus eyeing the shop

"Yes please" said Elladora they entered the shop and took one of the booths in the window next to a plump woman

Mr Florean came up to the table "and what would you three like today?"

"What's the special today?" asked Sirius discarding the menu

"French Vanilla and Swiss white chocolate with triple chocolate warm sauce" said Mr Florean dreamily

Sirius looked at Regulus and Elladora who both nodded

"Three specials please" he said

"Nine galleons" Sirius handed over the money and then flipped the last coin into the tip jar on the counter "he scores" he murmured

The women in the booth opposite stood up and said "well say hello if you wish, but do hurry Peter" next thing they knew a boy with blonde hair and chubby cheeks even though he wasn't that fat stood before them "hi Sirius" he said

Sirius looked up "Wormtail!" he exclaimed and they did the oddest handshake ever, Elladora didn't even see the whole thing by the time they were finished "I just met James at the robe shop, and now you!"

"James is here, oh man I got my robes last week" moaned Peter, his eyes were light blue and looked slightly water like in the reflection of the light, he also had a sort of pointed face even though his cheeks were round and rosy "I'm glad I saw you though, are you coming to James's next week?"

Sirius grinned "he just asked me today, but I'm sure my mum will say yes" said Sirius, Elladora noticed his tune was light-hearted, not a tone he used to describe their family. Then it hit Elladora, he was scared to talk about his family.

"Cool well I'll see you another time" said Peter "oh I'm sorry this is rude of me- I'm Peter Pettigrew Sirius and James's friend" he held out his hand to Regulus

Regulus shook it cautiously "I'm Regulus, this is Elladora we're Sirius's siblings"

"Oh the famous Elladora, Sirius always bangs on about you" said Peter smiling at Elladora "and he mentioned your starting Hogwarts this year Reg"

"It's Regulus" growled Reg

"Ok" said Peter awkwardly, he turned to Sirius "my mum's waiting, but I'll see you next week"

"Goodbye Peter" said Sirius, just as Mr Florean put their ice-creams on the table and Peter left with his mother.

Regulus only ate half his ice-cream claiming he wasn't as hungry as he thought, Elladora knew however he didn't think much of Sirius's friends, but it got much worse especially when they were about to go home.

They were all loaded up with packages and were heading to the Leaky Cauldron where Kreacher- who had been at Aunt Druella's all day cleaning silverware- would meet them to take them home.

On the way up the street though a man and his son brushed pass them and Sirius gasped "Remus!" he dropped one of his packages and the boy reached forward and caught it smiling "I-I- I was hoping to see you here" said Sirius

"Well we've been putting off coming to get my Hogwarts stuff" said Remus; he was a tall boy, thin with light brown hair and brown eyes. Remus put the package back into Sirius's arms

"Hey I'll catch up with you two" said Sirius turning round

Elladora glared at Sirius, he was happy to introduce them to his other friends, but not this one "it's ok we'll just wait-" Regulus however was getting impatient "no let Sirius catch up-"

"Well its ok" said Remus he looked ill now that Elladora paid attention to his face "I have to go, only got a certain time limit"

"Oh yeah, I forgot" said Sirius he looked sympathetic "well next week we're all going to James come, it will do you some good"

"Ok, I'll see how it goes and owl you Friday" said Remus, he patted Sirius on the shoulder "Bye Padfoot" and he went to his dad's side who was peering down one of the side streets. Sirius seemed a little lost and hopeless but turned back around, but now he was dragging his feet.

Elladora was confused, there seemed to be something between that boy and Sirius and to her it seemed a little odd.

* * *

"Did you like them?" asked Sirius as they sat on the bench in the garden watching Regulus fly round on his broom in a bad mood

"I hardly got two words in with the last one" said Elladora folding her arms

"Sorry, he's not well, hasn't been for a while now" said Sirius quietly "but what about James and Peter?"

"Peter seems polite and James very big-headed- but in a nice way" she added

"Good, once you get to know them then you'll like them too" said Sirius he put his arm around her shoulders and she hugged him back

The backdoor opened and Kreacher came out carrying a letter that must have just arrived by owl "Mistress" he said miserably, Kreacher had been bitter ever since Blitz and Tula were beheaded- um I mean relieved of duty. Kreacher at first was happy, number one house elf award to him but now he had to do everything and that made him mad.

"Thank you" said Elladora plainly

Sirius glared at the house-elf as he left

"It's from Andromeda" whispered Elladora excitedly "she says..."

_E_

_I thought I better let you know, Ted and I are going to have a baby, I'm due in September I know I should have told you sooner but, I was worried about letting everyone know, I only just got the courage to write to my mother..._

"Aaaahhhhh" exclaimed Elladora happily. Sirius leapt with fright and Regulus landed quickly rushing over to see if she was hurt "what is it?" he demanded "Andromeda's going to have a baby!" she said happily "she's due at the end of next month"

"That means she's already seven or eight months gone" said Sirius

"She says she didn't want to tell anyone" Elladora couldn't help be excited "I'm going to write back straight away" she dashed inside and up to her room

Unfortunately she had forgotten one important thing. Kreacher.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Elladora played with the doll in her lap quietly, while Bella platted her hair, she didn't like her touching her- not after what she saw- but she had to show respect and be polite.

"He's pleased then?" asked Aunt Druella

"Of course" said Walburga "he wrote in his letter, he says the hat sorted him straight away into Slytherin"

"Perfect" said Druella "oh and I have news, Narcissa wrote to me, Lucius Malfoy wants to ask for her hand"

"A Malfoy?" Walburga stood and went to the tapestry and she only had to give it a quick once over "never a Malfoy" she smirked "they are good stock almost as good as the Black and Lestrange family" Bellatrix smiled and pulled Elladora's hair, she bit her cheek so she didn't say ow.

"Mr Malfoy is coming round next weekend to ask Cygnus for her hand" said Druella she looked a little sour for a moment "but I've already informed Narcissa of my-our opinion"

Walburga didn't miss the mistake "Cygnus hasn't been well again then?" she asked casually admiring one of her rings

Druella looked at Bella who nodded at her mother "yes he hasn't, that is why I am arranging my daughter's wedding" Aunt Druella was short breathed again, she had been ill recently too "as soon as she leaves Hogwarts, she will marry" Druella began to cough, she covered her mouth with her hanky

"Calm yourself mother" said Bellatrix sternly "Narcissa has always been quiet taken with Lucius, he was a Slytherin in my year, prefect and head boy"

Druella stopped coughing, but as she lowered her tissue, Elladora saw a splash of red, was her aunt seriously ill?

"Well dear sister in law I am here to assist when you need me" said Walburga.

* * *

The house was quiet, and she was alone reading one of her tutoring books in front of the roaring fire. It was getting colder outside and the leaves were starting to turn yellow some had turned red and fallen. Kreacher came through the door carrying a tray "miss" he set the steaming cup of milk down "thank you" replied Elladora dreamily looking at the diagram in the book "Mistress wishes you to be in bed by nine" said Kreacher

"Ok" said Elladora annoyed, why did he have to tell what to do?

Kreacher left, good he could get on with the rest of his work, and he had enough to do. Elladora kept on reading until a sudden roar in the fireplace made her turn. The flames were sizzling green now, until suddenly a head appeared the head looked round panicked.

"Ted?" gasped Elladora sitting up and crawling to the hearth

"Ella" Ted said he kept looking over his shoulder at something in his kitchen "Ella its time"

"Now?" gasped Elladora "you're sure? There can be a lot of false alarms"

"She's already crowning" said Ted, he turned quickly his head almost disappearing "I've got to go, the midwife is calling. Elladora she really needs you here"

"This is a new job description for a ten year old" she grumbled getting up "stand back I'm coming through" she stepped into the fireplace, the fire licked at her fingers but didn't burn them, she was suddenly shot forward the feeling of dizziness took over and then she tripped over the rug at the other end.

Ted caught her before she fell, then she heard the screams and shouts of Andromeda, at the moment her words were quiet colourful.

"TED!" she screamed

Ted dragged Elladora quickly out the kitchen and up the stairs "there you are Mr Tonks" said a little round faced, white haired women in a healers outfit "I can see the head, a few more pushes and we should be there"

Ted went past her and into the yellow coloured room, Andromeda was laying on the bed her knees up, she was sweaty and crying "Ted..." she panted

"Come keep up the breathing techniques we practiced" said Ted brushing her hair back "look whose here" he stepped back to reveal Elladora

"Ella!" Andromeda shoved Ted away and held out her hands for her cousin "I'm so sorry; the labour came on so quick-" she sucked in a sharp breath "your parents?"

"Not home" said Elladora "look now is not the time for this, let's get this baby out then we'll have a good talk"

Andromeda nodded, Elladora took her right hand and Ted went round the bed and took her left "right one more push"

Elladora was quiet sickened after that...

"A girl" announced the healer as she wrapped the baby in a blanket and placed her in Andromeda's arms

"A daughter" smiled Ted; he had tears in his blue eyes

"We seem to have a lot of girls on our side of the family" laughed Andromeda, she was crying also

"Yes we do" said Elladora astonished this tiny little thing was perfect "ten fingers and ten toes" she mumbled

"Perfect" said Andromeda brushing the damp brown hair on the baby's head back

"What are you going to call her?" asked Elladora excitedly

"We only had one girl's name we liked" said Andromeda looking up at Ted smiling "Nymphadora, it means gift of the nymphs"

Elladora didn't say anything it was kind of a stupid name, but she wasn't one to talk.

"The gift, or Dora part is after you" said Andromeda turning her big brown eyes to her cousin "we would like you to be Godmother"

Elladora couldn't speak; she opened and closed her mouth like a fish

"Speechlessness I think means yes" grinned Ted

"Yes it does" said Elladora happily she gently hugged Andromeda and the baby.

The clocked chimed next to the bed; it was almost midnight "ah" she panicked "I am going to have to go"

"Just one quick picture" said Ted running from the room

Elladora went to protest "please Ella" said Andromeda "it might be the only chance you get"

"Ok" said Elladora as Ted ran back in with his camera "now Ella, you get in there next to Dromeda and Nymphadora" they all smiled "one, two, three and say cheese"

"Cheese" they both said

The camera flashed, a great puff of purple smoke was released. The small explosion woke the baby "shhh, shhh" soothed Andromeda. Ted climbed onto the bed and suddenly Elladora felt like she was intruding "I'm going to have to go" she said she kissed her cousins cheek hugged Ted and stroked the baby's blonde hair "hey wasn't she a brunette a minute ago"

"Maybe we have a little witch already" said Andromeda "goodbye, we'll send the date of the Christening"

Elladora nodded and headed home.

* * *

Elladora stepped out back onto the familiar hath she was still smiling even when she looked up and saw her parents waiting. The smile vanished.

"I am very disappointed" said Orion his eyes were blazing "we come home to fetch you, and find that you are missing"

"What a stupid thing to do" hissed Walburga "we are in the middle of a crisis and you vanish-"

"Let me handle this dear" said Orion touching her shoulder "where have you being?"

"To Hogsemead to visit Sirius and Regulus" lied Elladora

Her father knew she was lying "the truth from your mouth, or I will take serious action" Elladora thought quickly

"I went to visit Sirius-" the strike was hard and it knocked her over

"LIAR!" her father boomed "Kreacher has kept me well informed of your actions, forbidden books missing from the library, secret letters from Andromeda, reading forbidden books and visiting outcasts!"

Elladora couldn't stop the tears

"Punishment" he declared "will not be inflicted by us"

Walburga smiled evilly

"We have being to your Aunt's house" said Orion pulling her roughly up by her arm "that is why we have fetched you, she's dying and you are coming with us, you're going to tell her what you've being doing and then you will suffer your cousin's hand, she has learned a many new things from the death eaters"

That was it Elladora felt fear for the first time, every fear she'd felt before then was not fear compared to what she felt now.

* * *

She was forced into the candle lit room. Her uncle sat in a chair by the bed, with Narcissa and Bellatrix standing at different corners.

Walburga went to her brother's side "how is she?" she asked sympathetically

"The healer said it would be soon" whispered Cygnus holding his wife's hand.

Druella's breathing was harsh and wheezy; there was blood at the corner of her mouth. She opened her eyes and spied her niece "well..." she choked

"Where we suspected" confirmed Walburga "come here child!" she didn't even address her properly, or even look.

Orion shoved Elladora forward "why don't you tell your Aunt where you've been" everyone looked at her.

"To visit Andromeda" said Elladora, she spoke quietly but her voice seemed too loud in the quiet room

Narcissa glared at her from her corner. Bellatrix just looked eager to know the truth.

"Well..." Druella's voice was cracked "how is that spiteful child..." she coughed loudly, bringing up more blood.

"You have a granddaughter" said Elladora fiery "her name is Nymphadora Tonks, she was born at ten, fifty two, and weighs six pounds nine ounces, and already shows potentially as a witch"

"You lie" hissed Narcissa "she would have wrote to say-"

"She did write" said Cygnus "she wrote to be me and told me, I didn't reply"

"You-you-" Druella couldn't speak as her eyes grew wide, she coughed more vigorously the pillow was covered in redness. "NO!" she choked "No, no, no, no..." she kept choking.

Cygnus restrained his wife on the bed "I'm sorry" he pulled her to him "I'm sorry" he went for the pillow under her head "take the girls out of here" he looked at Orion with mad eyes "now please"

Bellatrix linked her sister's arm and headed for the door. Orion picked Elladora up and shut the door behind him.

He stood Elladora back on her feet "you will have new tutoring sessions, twice a week with your cousin Bellatrix" he declared "as punishment"

Bellatrix smiled "I can't wait" but her mind was clearly elsewhere as she looked at her parents' bedroom door. Ten minutes later Walburga opened the door "she has passed on" Narcissa began to weep; Bellatrix hugged her to her shoulder she wouldn't cry. Orion and Walburga shared a look. No one noticed what Elladora saw through the crack in the open door. Her uncle removed a pillow from over his wife's face and then kissed her forehead. Elladora stepped back they'd murdered her.

* * *

"Breathe in" said Walburga pulling at the laces on the corset then slipping the pink satin dress over Elladora's head, she didn't seem to care about the bruise on her back "how are your lessons?"

"Interesting" replied Elladora plainly "Bella talks a lot about he-who-must-not-be-named"

"Hopefully it will open your eyes" said her mother tying the bow at the back "Don't forget the bouquet" Elladora picked up the cream and pink flowered garland and was escorted from her room.

* * *

"The day my wife passed on was a sad day for us, but if she could be here now she would be proud of both our daughters" yeah if you hadn't killed her last year thought Elladora, she saw Sirius's grim expression too, she'd told him and Reg "but today is not a sad day, today is a happy day so too Lucius and Narcissa- The Bride and Groom"

"The Bride and Groom" replied the rest of the room

Chatter emanated at once as everyone enjoyed the food and wine, then the dancing began. Narcissa and Lucius were up to dance first; Elladora had to admit there was something enchanting about her cousin, her beauty was clear and her hair looked like pure gold. The white dress hugged her frame and trailed gracefully behind her as Lucius twirled her. Bellatrix stood and Rodolphus twirled her and they joined the dance.

Sirius held out his hand to his sister but their mother appeared with some family friend's daughters, Regulus and Sirius knew better than to sulk so they just joined in. Elladora stood feeling foolish, just as she was tapped on the shoulder "would you like to dance?" asked a boy with blonde hair and pale eyes and face, he didn't look like he wanted to dance.

Elladora looked over his shoulder to see both her parents talking happily with another couple, the Crouches, so this was Regulus's friend Barty. Walburga shot her a warning look.

"It would be my pleasure" she said

Barty linked her arm and then turned her onto the dance floor, his hand was on her waist and hers on his shoulder "you know when Regulus told me he had a sister; I thought he was talking about a baby, you're clearly no baby"

"No I'm not a baby I'm eleven" she replied

"Oh yeah have you had your Hogwarts letter yet?" he asked, he was really skinny she could feel bones under his robes, not something she felt comfortable with.

"No not yet" said Elladora, she'd checked the post every day since her eleventh Birthday.

"You're a shoe in" he smiled it had a cruel touch to it that smile "and a Slytherin as well, like you're brother" he winked at Regulus, who did not look happy with Barty.

"I have two brothers" corrected Elladora

"Yeah but the others a Gryffindor" smirked Barty he bowed as the song stopped "that's worse then been a push over of a Hufflepuff"

Elladora snatched her hand away, then gave a short curtsey "There's nothing wrong with Hufflepuff's" she walked away towards her brothers "how are your friends with him?"

"What did he do?" said Regulus he was messing with his fringe, his hair had grown since Christmas and it was hanging in his eyes

"He's just creepy" she shuddered "and rude, and slightly evil..."

"Well he's...he's just Barty" said Regulus "whatever he said he didn't mean it"

Elladora rolled her eyes, there was no point trying to reason with him.

* * *

She knocked on the door

"Come in" called Sirius.

Elladora walked in smiling "what do you think?" she asked twirling on the spot

Sirius looked her over and then frowned "new dress?"

"Yeah, six in fact" beamed Elladora at the bale blue satin dress that came just above her knees "mum said it was time for a change"

Sirius slid off his bed his black leather boots (that mum freaked out about) hit the floor "mum bought you six new dresses?"

"Yes" said Elladora leaning against his bedroom wall "six different colours, I don't know why"

Sirius on the other hand did know why, this had happened to his three older cousins and he really hoped the day it happened to his sister wouldn't come.

"Elladora!" called their father from below

Elladora cringed and looked at Sirius

"What did you do?" he asked, they saw Regulus poke his head at out his bedroom door

"Nothing" whispered Elladora as she went quickly- because she didn't want to keep Orion waiting- down the stairs "yes father?" she asked as she saw him standing waiting

Orion didn't look angry but now a days he never did as long as Bella gave her a sharp smack once a week then he didn't care "this arrived" he held out a heavy cream envelope with green hand writing

Elladora took it slowly, running her fingers over the Hogwarts coat of arms, she smiled finally her day had come. She opened the letter not wanting to rip the paper

_Dear Miss Elladora Belvina Black_

_I am writing to inform you that you have received a place at Hogwarts School and Witchcraft and Wizardry._

"I've being accepted" she told her father, who smiled- she'd never seen him smile before- well maybe she had but had never noticed.

"Go tell your mother" he said encouragingly

Elladora turned around beaming she looked up to see Sirius and Regulus leaning over the banister both beaming, Regulus gave her a thumbs up and she went into the front room.

She entered the room her mother was sitting on her chair by the fire doing her needle work "yes child?" she'd never been quiet forgiven by her mother over everything that had happened last year

"Mother" she smiled "my Hogwarts letter has arrived"

Walburga's brown eyes came up to look at her, they looked bitter

"I've been accepted" she said

"Very good" replied her mother and went back to work.

Elladora waited until she was back upstairs in her room with Regulus and Sirius before she spoke "she didn't care" she told them

"Of course she did-" said Regulus off handed

"Well mums like that-" Sirius and Regulus looked at each other sharply for interrupting the other

"Don't start" hissed Elladora stopping her pacing "she didn't care. I thought this would make things better. Maybe I should have never been born"

Sirius and Regulus both frowned identical scowls "don't talk like that" said Regulus

"We care" said Sirius "so does Dad he seems pleased with your letter"

Elladora shrugged she pulled at the corner of her new dress "she was pleased when she gave these to me" she smiled "don't know why, I think getting my letter is more important" she looked up to see Sirius with folded arms and pursed lips "what?" she demanded

"Tell her for goodness sake" Regulus pushed off from the bed in frustration and left the room

"When a girl in the Black family gets shorter dresses-above the knee- it means she been prepared for courtship" said Sirius

"I'm eleven!" protested Elladora

"I know, which is scary Ella, because they must have found someone" said Sirius "but they'll wait, you're too young yet, don't worry"

Those words didn't stop her from worrying.

* * *

"Wand first then?" beamed Elladora her arm around Regulus's waist, his around her shoulder

"Its tradition" he said, they moved together keeping close to the wall, passing the posters and entering Ollivander's, one of the only shops not shut down. "Ollivander is too important, you-know-who wants young wizards to join him they have to have wands and have training first"

Elladora just went inside stupid newspapers. Ollivander was waiting which was odd "about time" and his tape message left the desk and measured her right arm, he then smiled and vanished

"Curious" whispered Regulus in a very bad impression of Ollivander's voice

Ollivander came back and handed her a grey box "ten inches Hippogriff talon willow"

Elladora took the wand and gave it a wave; a group of blue birds burst out the end and then turned into dust.

"Excellent" clapped Ollivander "I do enjoy it when I am right..." he wrung up the till and Elladora paid "take good care now, wands choose their wizards, and yours is a very powerful wand"

Elladora looked down at her wand box; she doubted that it was powerful...

* * *

Regulus and Elladora entered the hallway, the banging and shouting coming from the above landing was atrocious. All this for a painting, thought Elladora as they went up the staircase. They passed two wizards who were busy sticking a large golden frame with a portrait of their family to the wall. Their mother had insisted that they had this portrait done. Elladora scrunched up her nose, as the people in the painting (mainly her parents, Sirius and Regulus) all argued about who would sit where, why Sirius looked scruffy, and how awful the portrait hangers were.

"I'll take these in here!" shouted Regulus indicating the packages for his new school year at Hogwarts

Elladora nodded and went into her bedroom dumping her packages on her bed; she smiled at her wand box and mentally decided to show it to Sirius who hadn't come shopping with them because he'd gone with James Potter the week before.

Elladora took off her coat and went down the hallway to Sirius's room. She didn't bother knocking- she never did

The door opened "Sirius we're back-aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh" if it hadn't been for the noise downstairs then the whole house would have been notified.

The reason Elladora had screamed was simple, lying on her brothers four poster bed was a large black dog. It had been fast asleep but jumped awake at her scream.

Elladora stared at the dog which stared back. She went for the door; the dog suddenly leapt from the bed and skidded in front of her. She screamed again. There was a funny noise of water been sucked back up a drain.

"For Merlin's sake Elladora!" yelled Sirius, he stood where the dog had once been "why couldn't you have knocked?"

Elladora stared wide eyed at Sirius, now everything made sense, the books from the library and the excuses of homework.

"You're an Animagi?" she blurted out

Sirius's shoulders slumped "yeah I am"

Elladora didn't know what else to say, she just stared at him and said one word "why?"

Sirius frowned and looked at the picture of his friends on his wall "I-I can't tell you" he said quietly

Elladora scrunched up her nose, he told her everything...it was disappointing not knowing, it showed her how much he'd changed "please" she tried been sweet and charming

Sirius ran a hand through his shaggy hair "it's not my secret to tell"

Elladora pouted "you use to tell me everything" she said going past him for the door

Sirius growled "don't do that" he snapped

"Do what?" she snapped back in his face- well chest as he was so much taller than her

"Act just like them!" he pointed down the stairs

Elladora's face turned white, but it set into a perfect scowl "you've never said that to me" she said in shock

Sirius's anger faded and he'd realised he'd gone too far "El-" he began

"Go away!" she went into her bedroom and slammed her door shut.

Sirius knocked "Ella I'm sorry" he listened there was no reply "shit!" he kicked the banister and a house elf head fell off the wall and banged down the stairs

"SIRIUS!" yelled his mother

"Bugger" he groaned


End file.
